Enter: Madness
by Aligeres
Summary: A younger, weaker Nyaruko enters her mind and faces the Kyuubi. How will this encounter changer her life? Fem!Naruto Fem!kyuubi Yuri.
1. Are All People This Warm?

**A/N: Well, this is my first fan-fiction, so please be constructive! Right now I'm still experimenting with the style of my writing so please help me out in that area if you can. (for ex. "The flow was really bad/good in your paragraphs.)**

**OK Enough about me. About the story: Its yuri in case you missed that, as in GirlxGirl.**

**Next: I plan to have a plot in my story. (Look at the tittle and think about something you'll learn in a second, and you'll have a clue about it) Its not a story where I just throw a slightly different Naruto in and make him go through the VERY SAME events with awesome boosted power. There is nothing wrong with those stories I just don't plan to have one like that. :) (Albeit major events will be present, like the Exams.) I at least hope my story won't be like that, but really who knows? Xl  
**

**Lastly(for now): I might bring in some influence from other universes. There will be some heavy _Soul Eater_ influence later, for sure. The others I will add as I deem appropriate.....or fun. That's all thanks for reading.**

* * *

A hit came down on her face mercilessly. Unsurprisingly, the young girl could feel the warm, tangy, blood wash over her mouth. The attacker looked down at the girl, now sprawled on the wet ground. A gaze full of hatred twisted a normal human face, "This is the night you're going to die, demon." From the darkness of the night, many agreeing voices could be heard.

The girl couldn't run any longer. She was just half a dozen years old and these weren't ordinary villagers. The deep kunai cuts gashed across the girl's legs were evident of that.

"Why?" Tears formed in the girl's eyes. Her young resolution had held till this moment, but she couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry," the girl wailed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Of course the girl really didn't know what she was apologizing for, but if these men and everyone else in The Village Hidden in the Leaves glared at her with such disdain, she must have done something.

The man directly in front of her spat at her apologies. "You'll be forgiven, demon, with your death." The man kicked her harshly in her stomach. The small body was easily knocked into the air and slammed into a wall.

"No…no," the world was beginning to dim for the girl, "I'm sorry…" Despite her dimming senses the pain seemed to be the only thing solid in her quickly disappearing surroundings. "s…s… 'orry." The girl's wails were soon silenced as a sandal came down hard of the girl's face.

**-???-**

The small girl opened her eyes. Where was she? The girl had absolutely no idea. Her mind was fuzz, almost like she had just woken up. Well, maybe she had just woken up…. That's what it seemed like, but she didn't feel like she'd just woken up. _Mou! Even my thoughts aren't making sense!_

As she gave up on her mental paradox, the girl's blue eyes finally took in what was around her. She was sitting in, no, on a thick blanket of water. Explaining the reason behind the water, the place she was in looked like a sewer.

_Wha?_

The girl timidly stood so that she was standing on the water rather than sitting on it. She managed not to wonder why she wasn't sinking into the water in lieu to beginning a trek farther into the dark sewers.

_This is creepy._

With every step the girl was sure she could hear sounds that she _didn't make_. The eerie dripping was scary enough, without adding the sound of scurrying critters and ghostly echoes. Worst than all of that though, she could hear footsteps, footsteps that weren't hers!

At the sound of these phantom footsteps, every minute or so the girl would whip her head around, slinging slightly damp blond hair over her shoulder and discovering there is nothing but her present, just like all the times before. This sort of paranoid, tedious traveling lasted for a long while, until the girl came upon an adjacent path. Stopping finally, she peered into the entrance, but the only thing she could see was an unnatural black.

The girl looked above her. Flickering lights illuminated the spot the girl stood in, but didn't reach the darkness of the other path. Fleeting questions on why the unstable light didn't breach the darkness, appeared quickly in her head. Then, just as quickly they were gone. Following her curious nature the girl instantly decided to follow the different path. She took a step inside the black. Her foot disappeared. She leaned forward. Her thigh and hand was now gone too. Another step.

Darkness covered _everything_.

As quickly as the darkness over took her, fear replaced the curiosity in the girl. With a spin that was quickly becoming trademark, the girl whirled her head around to look behind her. She didn't see anything but darkness. The girl's fear spiked to new levels, and her chest constricted. She couldn't managed to squeeze the tiniest breath past them.

Without a thought, the girl started to run. In the case of such an extreme terror her body reacted almost automatically, following the primal instinct to flee. She pedaled her feet forward like a person used to running, and soon she was propelling through the darkness. The girl ran and ran through the emptiness. She couldn't see any of the obstacles that might have been in her way or even the hands swinging by her sides, but she didn't slow for this. Her fear was too great to take even the slightest respite. This fear was different from the fear she usually felt. It was worse than the feeling of the children throwing things at her, kicking her. It was worse than the adults following her, waiting for their time to attack. It was worse than seeing the hate-filled glares that always appeared before the girl was hurt.

This was more like a different fear that she'd always tried her hardest to hide. The fear she felt when she was sick for days and didn't see anyone. The fear she felt when the adults ignored her questions. The fear she felt when the older students pretended she wasn't there as she asked to play. The fear she felt when she saw other kids parents take their children away without looking at her, alone. All alone.

It was this fear that fueled her nightmares, dreams as vivid as they were morbid.

The dreams foretold a falling girl, a blond haired blue eyed girl. All around her there were people; no, the backs of people surrounded her. Everyone stood away, averting their eyes from the girl as the ground gave way under her. She would reach out and try to grab onto someone, but all of the shadowed people would just slip out of her grip, still not looking at her. The girl would call out, and try to catch their attention, but still no one would look: _no one would catch her_.

Somehow that phrased killed the girl, as lethal a stab to the heart. The girl's breath would always hitch at this thought and the people would disappear. The ground that was eating her would transform into completely black, and suck her in like a lake of ink.

_No one will catch me._

An emotion would overcome the girl's mind, not completely sadness, not completely fear, not anger. It was the embodiment of the darkness the girl was sinking into.

_No one wants me._

This was the end. Not the end of the dream, the end of everything. There was no point. Nothing about her mattered anymore, or ever mattered truthfully. The girl stopped struggling and let herself fall. The darkness would easily consume her.

_No…_

Suddenly, her hand would reach back out of the gloom.

_No._

The hand bends down and clings at the surface of the ground, that only a second ago she'd sunken into.

_No! I can't do this! I have to….! There must…..! I CAN'T GIVE UP!_

With a muffled yell the hand pulled the girl back to the surface. Now the girl sat solidly on top the black, panting and sweating.

Now this would bring about the true end. The girl would wake from her re-occurring dream, on tear drench sheets.

But, now was different. She was surrounded by the darkness like many times, but unlike the dreams she couldn't escape. No matter what she did, no matter what she thought this darkness was inescapable.

The girl shook her head wildly, but the darkness still didn't recede. It was everywhere: it was unending. The girl's eyes burned with tears. _I said, I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't fall away._

The girl slammed her eyes shut to block the tears and ran with all of her might to leave the darkness and wake. For the first time since the girl had first started her dash, her run was paused. She tripped on her foot and came crashing to the floor.

Despite the fact that the girl was way too fit to be a tired from such a short run, she didn't have the strength to rise back up. Mentally and physically she was worn out beyond functionality. There was no way she could handle this, this was ten times worse than any nightmare she had before.

If she'd had her eyes open the girl would have realized she wasn't in the dark anymore. She was now in a dimly lit room, dominated by a huge cage with rust colored bars, impossibly held together by a thin piece of paper with one word on it: SEAL

If her eyes were open the girl would also have realized it was a actually a good thing she tripped, for if she had rushed forward a few more feet she would have ran full throttle into one of the solid looking bars. Instead the girl was on her knees, head down, and dropping tears onto the ground.

Amazingly huge, red, eyes opened behind the cage and looked down at the little head, mere inches away from touching the bars. With a speed even jonnins wouldn't be able to see, three claws extended from the cage to hover over the crying girl. One easy sweep could crush the girl beyond recognition, but instead the claws simply hovered.

For a long time, everything was still. The monster eyes simply watched the girl, and the said girl simply cried her fearful tears into the ground, almost in a fetal position.

Finally there was movement. The claws slowly retracted back in to the cage. Another moment passed where nothing moved and there was no sound besides the girl's weeping.

"Surprisingly, I wake to find you weeping on my doorstep," a smooth silky, woman's voice resonated from the cage, "You, my prison, my home, my most prominent enemy, my only ally, the one scourge of my being, my one companion, my master, my child." The words the woman said were contradictory and the voice itself seemed to almost be fight with itself.

The voice stopped as if waiting in anticipation. The truth was that she was waiting. She was waiting for the girl to act like the human she was. The girl's would look up, and see the monster looming over her. She would be overtaken by fear of something she had no knowledge of and she would instantly try to run. But, it would be too late. The owner of the voice would destroy the pathetic soul and take back her place in history. There was no doubt. There was nothing the girl could do to escape.

Despite the resolution the entity had, after a few seconds of waiting she lost patience as the girl didn't raise, still."Nyaruko!" Her beautiful voice rang throughout the room.

**-Nyaruko-**

The darkness was finally receding. The girl could hear a voice and it was steadily wiping away the murk that clouded her mind. She couldn't exactly tell what the person was saying, but finally the darkness and the emotions it wrought were fleeing. The girl could feel excitement start to build in her chest. Someone was calling to her. Someone was talking. Talking to her!

Then it came, "Nyaruko!"

Light finally came back to the Nyaruko's world, like opening her eyes. Directly in front of her stood bars, but she wasn't exactly in the state of mind to observe her surroundings. Instead she looked to the person calling out to her.

In front of her, two monstrous red eyes floated behind the cage. They looked down at the girl expectantly as the girl looked back up at them. Nyaruko opened her mouth to speak or do something, but discovered she was unable. She only managed a small sad smile as her head fell back down to cry again. This time tears of joy.

_Someone was talking to her! Someone was calling her!_

**-monster-**

The monster's eyes narrowed as she saw the girl open her mouth and freeze. Behind the bars, her claws were tensing to lash out.

Then her heart froze as she saw the sad smile. Her paws fell softly on the ground, and the gigantic red eyes just stared at the girl. After a moment they slowly closed.

Slowly, a hand could be seen coming reaching out of the cage, a (mostly) human hand, with spotless light skin and red claws protruding where normal nails would be. The hand stalled in the air, a small way in front of the girl's head. "Nyaruko…" the voice started. The contradiction was back in her voice, but now it seemed almost hesitant.

Nyaruko looked up again and saw the hand in front of her face. Amazement and confusion donned on her face.

"Because you have fallen, and my hand happens to be free…" The monster hesitated. Nyaruko simply waited, and didn't speak like the monster half-hoped she would. "Because fate has brought you here to my abode…." Another hesitation. "You have fallen……" Yet another pause, then finally the monster spoke once again, casting away her hesitation. "Take my hand, kit."

Nyaruko kept staring her eyes still wide. _She's offering to help me? Me? No one else is around right? She wants me to take her hand. She's allowing me to touch her? There's no way. This is…_ Doubt started to work its way into the young blonde's mind. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Or maybe the woman didn't know that she was a demon. That was probably it. I should leave before she realizes and decides to make it dark again.

Almost in direct rebellion to her thoughts, her hand reached up. She wondered noncommittally, why her hand was going forward when logic was strictly against it. Maybe it was some sort of spell, or maybe it was the hope that was plain on her face that betrayed her logic. Whatever it was Nyaruko's hand was quickly covered by the woman's larger one.

_Are all people warm?_

That was the last question she managed before she was pulled forward, past the bars and into the cage.

* * *

**A/N:** Quick note,** how do you all feel about harems?** I'm doing a quick survey. You can just answer in a review if you review.


	2. A Kunoichi's Decision

**Here comes part two of the prologue!**

**I don't own any of the characters or anything!**

**OH! If anyone went to my page and saw nothing was there.....well, there is NOW! Even a poll!  
**

* * *

Nyaruko stumbled over herself like she'd forgotten how to walk. Thankfully though, whenever she lean on the hand it held like steel, and it was the only thing that kept the blonde from ending up back on the ground. The woman holding her must be really strong to have kept her steady with just a hand, or at least Nyaruko thought that.

She impassively noted this along with the fact that she was entering a darkness, again. This time, however, it was different. For a few fleeting seconds after Nyaruko pasted the gates every thing was black, and the only thing she could see was the hand that reached out of the darkness, and was pulling her in. Then, all of the sudden she could see again. It was like she passed through a barrier. The woman was right in front of her.

Surprised, and still a little bit clumsy, Nyaruko stumbled again. The hand didn't catch her this time; instead, the girl fell into the woman. Her head fell into soft cotton and an unfamiliar warmness filtered into her face.

_Uwaa… People are warm...,_ the girl thought to herself as a smile graced her lips. Then a hand touched her back and the smile was instantly gone. She froze as she thought about what the woman's reaction would be. Nyaruko slowly retracted her face from where she had unconsciously begun snuggling the woman. She only reached the woman's midsection so she had to look up to really see the other person.

The woman wore a white kimono with red flames dancing across for a design. Looking past the woman's bust, Nyaruko could see the she had blemish less skin besides the three whiskers that marked her cheeks and that she had unruly scarlet hair which reached down to her thighs. She had red colored eyes with black slits for pupils. And, the most obvious thing about her face was the blank look she was directing at the girl.

Then the arm that had touched Nyaruko before tightened and the girl realized that the woman was embracing her. With the realization, she decided to accept the rare show of affection and plant her face back into the softness of the woman's stomach.

"I wake up and I find this!" the woman muttered heatedly to herself, "This almost makes me wish I had succeeded in destroying that stupid village." She looked back down at the girl. "I really…hate humans!"

Nine scarlet tails faded into existence and began to sway and swirl in an agitated manner.. "Kit…they don't deserve to have you. Humans are dirty beasts who don't deserve any kindness." Sharp, beast-like teeth crashed angrily against each other as the woman spoke, now. "They only deserve death!"

A red mist started to materialize from the floor. It ascended in tendrils that began to twist around the pair. At the same time the woman's eyes grew in intensity, until they were glowing with fire. "Sorry kit," she whispered dangerously, "Guess that means I'm going to have to kill you."

**-Reality: Konoha, Night-**

The moon illuminated four canines hoping from building to building. Accompanying the ninken was a small kunoichi, just slightly out of breath.

The largest of the dogs was a very wolfish black ninken with a missing ear and black eye-patch. This black dog was known as Kuromaru and lead the group. Behind him was considerable smaller gray dog, or maybe even puppy. Behind that dog was the kunoichi and another gray puppy. Then bringing up the rear was the last gray puppy.

Kuromaru glanced back at the dogs and girl behind him. _Hmm. Good formation usage. A guard for the front, a guard for the back, and then the pair in the middle to use combination attacks to quickly dispatch any noticed anomalies. _The ninken was very pleased with the young kunoichi. Despite the fact that the formation itself was rather simply, the application was the tricky part. Most wouldn't remember to apply to the return from a training exercise, but that was probably what separated this girl from the rest of the nine year olds.

"Hana," the black dog called to the girl.

"Hai," the lithe, brown haired, girl answered still tired from training.

"What's happening?" Kuromaru asked simply.

"What's happening, sensei?"

The dog turned towards the girl and wiggled his nose at her. "Yeah, what's happening?"

In response, the girl's face blanched. She looked around quickly with a look of desperation on her face. "Here…?"

"Where else, Hana-chan?" Kuromaru kept his tone nonchalant, ignoring Hana's pretense of apparent doom. "You think she can handle it, don't you pups?" The three gray dogs all barked excitedly. Hana, herself, finally relented and hung her head in acceptance.

"This stuff gives me a headache," she muttered.

"That's why we're doing it," the dog said just as easily as before, "When your head stops hurting I won't make you do it any longer."

"A whole lot of good that does me," Hana muttered before she readied herself. Taking a deep breath, Hana closed her eyes and began to channel chakra into her nasal area. The girl used her other acute senses and memory to continue to traveling as she focused fully on the swirling smells around her. " Osen 125 feet to the west. Only women. A man was scared away approximately 30 minutes ago. No an adolescent….. 75 feet to the south west, a restaurant. The daily special is most likely steak meal. 20 feet directly south is a…ramen shop. Apparently, many times a day concentrated amounts of ramen are ordered….."

"Deeper," the wolf spoke shortly, again hiding his satisfaction with the girl.

A small sign of strain appeared in the girl's face as she heard the word. _'I'm sure this isn't good for my brain._ Hana was expected to be able to create a mental map of her surrounding by organizing all the smells that lingered in the air. In the wilderness it was rather easy to make a mental map of the major features to accent her knowledge, but in the village the task was death. It was excruciating hard to sort out all the smells in the city. And, now her sensei was asking for her to make a more detailed map.

"Okay…judging from the layered smell of sweat, we are currently traveling through a blue collar district. To the north there is a poorer district. 10 feet north east is a small playground. It seems it is a major place for pretend ninja battles, but just beside there seems to be another designated area for kids doing less rough things. Maybe, watching the battles? In that blue house two roads west, many people have gathered. Judging from the scents the people are giving off, it is mostly likely for a young girl…"

"Hmmm," the ninken didn't say anything this time, instead he just kept traveling. He did notice the girl opening her eyes and giving him an aggravated look, though. He also noticed as she sped past him and jetted of. Kuromaru gave her curious look until he realized the direction she was heading. The wolf couldn't hold back a chuckle. _The girl didn't even want to do this and yet now she's bothered by the possibility that she's not doing good enough._ He chuckled again. _That's what we expect from the Inuzuka clan head's daughter, though._

Hana had already scaled the mountain and was now on top of one of the Third's hair spikes. She closed her eyes again and let her boosted sense of smell be completely assaulted and mauled by the rush of smells carried in the high village winds.

Fighting back a humungous headache, Hana started to catalog almost the entire hidden village by smell. After a few moments the girl's eyes suddenly burst open. With a small boost from chakra she jumped straight down from the stone monument to the rooftop Kuromaru and her partners waited.

When she landed, pain lanced up her legs. Even with chakra to soften the landing the girl realized she wasn't ready for that, but the urgency of the situation didn't allow her to take her time. She quickly looked up at Kuromaru, "Come on! We have to hurry!"

She leapt forward with stopping to see if the black dog was coming. Her partners though, were right beside her, in formation. They'd already readied themselves when they saw her tense on the mountain.

Kuromaru had been surprised when he saw Hana attempt the dangerous jump. He knew she had injured herself when she landed, but instantly smelled her urgency and decided not to count it as a blunder.

He then followed her without a question as they raced across the village at the girl's fastest speed. The ninken hoped whatever scent his young pupil was following hadn't been too terrible, but the total disappearance of exhaustion the kunoichi displayed made him doubt it.

**-Konoha: Alley- **

The man raised his foot and saw that the last kick had finally stopped the sick cries of the demon. Hardly noticeable in the nightly shade, a small grin grew on his face.

He had dark gray hair that spiked down and a rather unsightly scar that ran from his ear to his chin.

The man glanced back for a moment. _Those cowards!_ Despite the fact that the man looked alone, there were actually many others present, but none of the others dignified to come from their hiding places. The man turned back to the demon with an irritated sigh.

"Hey! You!"

With another irritated sound, the man turned around. _And now, their all gone, running away with their tails between their legs. They most likely thought an ANBU was here, even though I told them there wouldn't be. I guess they didn't believe me…_

The man finally looked up at the interrupter, having taken his time turning around. What he saw wasn't exactly what he expected.

There were three miniature dogs, most likely ninken. And, there was a little kunoichi who couldn't have been more than thirteen years old.

He raised his eyebrow at the girl and questioned in a bored voice, "Why are you here?"

"What are you doing to that girl?" Hana asked a question of her own with a fierce nod towards the small girl.

"Just punishment," the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Punishment..," Hana looked towards the bruised and bloody girl, "You can't do that."

The man gave her the same look he had given her earlier, "Yes, I can."

"No you can't!" the girl said while firmly taking a step, "You have to take her to the Hokage or something."

The man just shook his head at her and began to turn back towards the demon. "I think you're missing something little kunoichi. Konoha may be a little different, but just like everywhere else, we run on strength. And, I'm a little bit stronger than some little kunoichi.

Hana looked at the man with a glared that finally showed the famous temper of her clan, "I'm not just any little kunoichi," a hand quickly went towards her kunai pouch, "And, I say you still can't do that!"

The killing intent directed at her, was enough to make Hana retract the step she had taken, but that wasn't almost enough. Instantly the man was in front of her. "Well, I happen to not be any old shinobi either."

A hand was wrapped around her throat. Her feet were dangling in the air. It hurt…a lot. It happened too fast. It seemed the man had skipped the traditional straggling and went straight to the crushing of her windpipe. It wasn't fair. She had tried so hard. She thought she'd gotten so much better. It wasn't fair. The first person she tried to help, she failed. It wasn't fair.

"Do you want to do that?"

Hana felt the grip loosen around her neck, and saw the man looked around quickly for the new voice. His eyes focused on the large black ninken walking into the area.

_Kuso! I didn't sense him at all!_ The man glared at the black dog as it stalked towards them.

"You know who you're attacking don't you? Killing an orphan is one thing, but to kill the Inuzuka clan head's daughter…. You would be executed by the Hokage and The Council." Kuromaru was now just a few feet from the pair. He was close enough that both could hear when the ninken gave off a bone chilling sound that was somewhere between a wolfish laugh and growl. "But, before your proper execution, the vengeance of the Inuzuka will make you glade for you soon coming death."

The man thought back to all of his accomplices that had already ran away then looked at the demon. _This is too much….and there will be other chances._ With a harsh toss, the man sent Hana crashing into the ground. He was gone the next instant in a flurry of leaves.

Instead of raising up the girl stayed on the ground collecting herself. In a second she felt three nuzzling snouts on her legs, and sorrowful barks. Hana scooped up her ninken and buried her face in their fur. "It's okay. I was too scared too. There was nothing any of us could have done. Don't worry." After a few more moments of hugging, Hana placed them on the ground and looked up.

"Thank you, sensei," she said in a subdued voice. He nodded, but didn't say anything. He wasn't even looking at her. Hana followed his eyes and her own opened wide as she took in the girl. As she ran forward she noticed the girl was in the same position as when they had first gotten there. _She can't be dead…_ Hana kneeled at the girl's side and checked her. "She's still warm, but her breathing is shallow. Way too shallow. I can't tell why, but these wounds….she can't be in good health."

As the girl was checking, her three dogs cautiously went towards the blonde. They sniffed the girl then paused. After that, they barked loudly at the girl and ran behind Hana.

Seeing her partners' behavior Hana bent over slightly and sniffed at the girl too. She jerked back quickly, surprise showing on her face. _She smells…_

…_.intoxicating. _

_What's this smell? Its not like anything I've smelt before and its definitely not what I would label as human… Maybe a perfume…no way._

Hana shook her head quickly to clear the smell from her nose and the light blush from her cheeks, before she turned the older ninken. "What's with this smell, sensei? And, do you not… you know… Doesn't it smell…" the light blush appeared again on the girl's face, "…good?"

"Yes, Hana-chan, we are smelling the same things. The only difference is the instincts we have concerning that smell. What we smell and what we see are not the same and it has made the young ones disgruntled."

The explanation almost made Hana more confused than before. "What do you expect to see then?"

"Hana, have you wondered why this girl was being attacked by a grown man?" the ninken looked sadly between Hana and the girl, "This is Nyaruko Uzumaki."

_Oh._ Hana looked back at the girl, _This is her? The scourge of the humans. The disgrace to the village. _Hana looked at the girl blandly, not knowing exactly how she should feel. Following some unknown urge, she leaned forward again and took in the blonde's enthralling scent.

For a long stretched moment everything was still. The three small ninken were in a trance like state, as was their partner. Kuromaru simply waited. He had decided not to interrupt this moment as it would be a very important milestone in the young girl's life.

Then thunder boomed heavily in the sky, and the village was covered in a shower of rain. The spell was broken.

"Yosh!" Hana stood and gently scooped up the younger blonde bridal style, "let's go home."

"You're going to carry her all the way there in the rain?"

"Well, I'm not going to leave her here!" Hana spun on the ninken with a fierce look on her face. Her three ninken barked their support of their partner's decision.

"You'll carry her home, all the way _to your family_." Kuromaru put heavy emphasis on the family part to give an easy hint of the trouble she was going to get into with the clan.

In reply Hana just looked towards the direction of their home with a large grin that showed off her canine teeth, "Yep." With that, she hopped up and started her way through the rain, her partners followed soon after.

Watching her go, the black ninken thought back to her feral grin. _Though she's usually mild, unlike most Inuzuka. There are times when she couldn't be anything other than my partner's daughter._ Kuromaru gave a grin of his own then started home too.


	3. Her Nindo

**Here it is! I really didn't expect it to be this long actually... . but it is... I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Nyaruko felt a warm breeze touch the skin of her leg. The subtle feeling was lost in Nyaruko's fixation on the warm woman. But the dry air continued to caress her leg and the heat only grew in intensity. Eventually, she couldn't ignore the heat any longer and she finally decided to release her hug on the woman and look down. That was when her peace was destroyed.

A bright scarlet red tendril wrapped itself around her leg. The source of the heat was discovered as the reddish orange appendage literally scorched the skin left uncovered by Nyaruko's shorts.

Nyaruko opened her mouth to scream. But, before she could make a sound the air was pulled from her lungs as the tendril jerked her into the air. "Wha..wha." Nyaruko couldn't manage a single competent thought, much less words. The events were happening too fast for her to handle. And, the fact that she was now dangling in the air wasn't helping her jumbled head.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, another tendril latched on to the girl's arm. Then another and another. In seconds, she hung with her arms stretch up and her legs stretch down, held taunt by the appendages. For just a few moments she was still in the air. Her mind finally caught up enough to properly work, and notice there was one other red tendril. This last one swayed threateningly directly in front of Nyaruko. It looked almost like a featureless snake, moments away from attacking it prey.

If anything, Nyaruko had developed a resistance towards pain. Despite the burning sensation that accosted her legs and arms, she managed to whisper, "Whats going on." Sadly, this seemed to be the wrong choice again, and the momentary stillness was changed for the worse.

The snake plunged into Nyaruko's stomach. Her mouth opened, a picture of utter shock, as the feeling of molten magma swept through her abdomen. As if on cue the other tendrils holding Nyaruko's arms and legs tightened and plummeted into her skin. In just moments it was if all her blood had been transformed into fire.

The Kyuubi watch this with a growing sense of anger. Looking at the girl's face, she could see the tears flowing freely from her eyes. She could see the girl's body convulsing with pain, but neither of those were the things that bothered her. What infuriated the Nine Tails was the girl's face. This might have been the most painful thing the demon fox could inflict on a human, and she wasn't making a sound.

Kyuubi's long claws cut her own skin as her hands made two tight fist. '_The pain is so intense there are tears pouring out of her eyes and yet she looks like she barely cares. That blank look in her eyes…it's like she's already dead.'_ Seeing the results of the very _inhumane_ actions of the humans, Kyuubi's eyes just burned brighter. '_This is the end. I'll stop this right here, right now.'_

For the second time in the past decade, the Kyuubi's heart dropped as Nyaruko looked at her. The girl was stretching a restrained arm towards the demon and looking straight at her. _The look on her face… it's like she's not surprised she's being hurt, and yet she still looks at me with a little bit of hope. Like she thinks I could change it. Like she thinks I could end it. Like __**I'm**__ her hope._

"N-nee…san."

Without hesitation Kuubi reached out and took the hand Nyaruko was holding out to her.

Instead of the sanction Nyaruko expected to appear when the woman took her hand, the pain only increase. Instead of the warm gently softness she expect, fire poured through her hand. This heat even made the earlier pain seem mild, and it raced under her skin faster, even. The girl's eyes widened as she saw her skin actually begin to burn red, and now her tears evaporated before they even reached her chin. Nyaruko finally made a sound. She opened her mouth past the natural boundaries and screamed. She screamed and screamed until everything went dark.

**-Inuzuka Compound-**

"So annoying," Tsume Inuzuka growled to herself as she walked in the door of her home. "How is it possible that _all_ of the respected elders are idiots?" The Inuzuka's nose twitched in annoyance. "Always jumping to conclusions. Always acting rash." After another growl, Tsume suddenly smacked her fist against her palm. "I really want to give 'em a smack! Maybe that will knock some sense into them!"

"Tch!" Tsume sat roughly in a chair and closed her eyes. "It almost makes me wish the man was back, almost" Thunder popped in the sky, and the woman's eyes opened back up. "Kumomaru should be back by now."

Tsume stood back up and walked back out the door. Almost as soon as she did a wet breeze whipped her short brown hair. Sniffing the breeze, the woman soon narrowed her eyes. Before the woman's hair had even settle a dog appeared.

"Tsume-chan."

Before the ninken could finish, he felt his partner pat his head. "Come one, Kumo," Her voice sounded strangely distant, and Kumomaru could tell she already knew. The only thing he could do now would be to let her see for herself and come to terms.

**-§-**

Hana dropped to the ground in front of a small simple looking home. She was soaked to the bone, and shivering slightly from the cold, but her own condition wasn't what she was worrying about at the moment. She looked down at the girl in her arms. The unconcious blonde felt warm in Hana's arms's but she was shivering even more violently than the older girl. She was shaking on a level that could be called convulsing and she was curling herself to stay warm. From her facial expression Hana could see fever deluded her rest.

Hana bent a little and brought the girl's face to her own. _'Her breathing is still shallow! I can't tell what's wrong with her!' _Tightening the hold, Hana was just about to hurry when her ninken alerted her to the fact that she wasn't alone

"Hana?" The girl spun around quickly to her mother's voice and saw her mother and Kumomaru standing a little ways from her. Both were giving her serious looks. "Hana, what did you bring back home?"

Hana unconsciously took a step backwards as a chill ran down her spine. This wasn't normal. That voice wasn't the way her mother spoke to her. Her mother didn't look at her like that. No not only that, she'd never seen her mother with that look in her eye, but especially not while looking at her.

"_She's Nyaruko Uzumaki"_

Oh, not her, _Nyaruko_.

Hana pulled Nyaruko closer. "Mom…"

Before Hana could do anything her mother's clawed hand grabbed the unconscious girl's head. Tsume tore the head back away from her daughter's chest and glared at the previously hidden face. Her grip just tightened and tightened as her eyes narrowed in on the easily distinguishable features of the demon carrier.

"Mom!" Tsume loosened her grip just enough for her daughter to pull in the slightly bleeding head. "She was hurt," Hana said, staring into her mother's eyes, "and there's something wrong with her. We need to get her dry and warm at least."

The older Inuzuka gazed at her daughter in surprise and anger. Her daughter stared back at her with different portions of the same emotions.

Rain still poured down. The two kunoichi who stood under the dark sky were both soak to the core. The mother's hair stick stuck messily to her face, giving her an even more wild appearance. The daughter's hair hung back, tied in a tan band, giving her less of a fierce look, but looking just as resolute. The only sound was the patting of rain and shuffling of Hana's ninken.

Lightning whitewashed the world, but still neither kunoichi would move.

Finally, Tsume pulled back her lips, fangs bared, a growl on the edge of her throat.

"Tsume." Kumomaru, who had only watched until now, walked up to his partner. He gently nuzzled her stomach before he continued speaking, "I know you how you're feeling, but think about this, Tsume-chan."

After listening to her partner, the Inuzuka Clan head visibly, forced herself to be calm. After some deep breaths, Tsume curtly turned around. She began walking towards her home without any explanation, but before she'd gotten too far she looked back at her daughter. "Don't bring that," she regarded Nyaruko with a cold look and an even colder voice, "into our home." With that, the ninja left with her ninken.

Falling back on her ninja training, Hana pushed the whole event with her mom out of her mind and tried to think of somewhere else she could go. It wasn't long before she was hopping to new destination, hoping the inhabitants would be more hospitable than the last.

**-§-**

Tsume walked into her bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her. Unsurprisingly her ninken had already made it into the room. "Figures." The woman murmured with false annoyance.

Without paying attention to the one following, Tsume slipped from her wet clothes and put on a robe. The she roughly hopped into her bed."Such an irritating day," she spoke aloud as she closed her eyes.

But, sleep didn't come that easily to the woman. She stretch rolled and shuffled across the bed before she finally opened her eyes again. "This bed is too big." Originally the bed was for Tsume, her husband, and both of their ninken. Of course, it was a little too big for one person. "Get up here, Kumo."

In less than a second the big dog had leapt beside her. "Maybe it wouldn't seem so big if Yuki-chan was still here."

As soon as the name left Kumomaru's mouth, Tsume's eyes locked on him with a fierce glare. "I thought we agreed that I didn't need to talk about her," she gave him the subtle command with a cold voice.

"I did, but seeing how out of whack you were earlier," Kumomaru spoke to her with the same level of severity, "it would seem that you do."

A series of shame anger and shock passed over Tsume's face before she turned in bed so she wasn't facing the ninken anymore. "Maybe, I was a little out of line," she let out a barely audible grumble.

"A little?" Tsume couldn't see her partner, but she was sure he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Go to sleep!"

"Hmm?"

Tsume shot up from the bed and yelled at her partner with a little embarrassment evident in her voice, "You're making too big a deal about this! Hana's tough! She's probably kicking some guy out of his bed to house that _demon!_"

Kumomaru stared at his partner in complete astonishment. Not because of the sudden anger, that was normal but, because of the sadness and _hatred_ that came out at the end.

Breathing heavy, Tsume noticed her partner wasn't responding. She laid her head back on her bed and faced away again. "I can't help it. Every time I think about that girl, Every time I think about that demon, I think of her. I think of how that _demon _killed her! After everything we sacrificed to be together…just killed her." By the end Tsume's voice had become softer, more vulnerable.

"Tsume…"

"Let's just go to sleep."

**-§-**

Hana was glad to finally be out of the rain. She looked around the place she'd come to, The Nursery. This was the place where all of the younger dogs stayed until they were matched with their partner.

More than likely there wouldn't be an Inuzuka here visiting during a stormy night, so Hana thought they could stay there unnoticed.

The young kunoichi looked around for Ren'ai. She was the older dog who watched over the pups. Hana didn't think the ninken would be mad if she stayed there, but despite Ren'ai retired status, she wasn't a ninken anyone wanted to make angry.

Unfortunately, Hana didn't see Ren'ai anywhere near the entrance of the rather large building that was the Nursery.

Hana smiled down at her own ninken, "Here's a chance for you to see some of you old friends. Isn't that great?" The young dogs yipped at the idea. "Well, you all can go on ahead. I'll come in right behind."

The dogs nodded and surged forward happily. Hana watched their retreating backs nervously. She had a bad feeling about taking Nyaruko into a huge group of young dogs without Ren'ai, but there wasn't anything else she could do.

…

Hana walked stealthily, carrying Nyaruko through the home for pups. She hadn't met a single dog yet, and she guess that meant they were all asleep. That was good, but that also meant she hadn't meet Ren'ai yet.

She really didn't know why she was sneaking, but the foreboding feeling she had about the dogs discovering the person she was carrying, made her want unnoticed for the moment.

Her hopes of staying hidden were dashed as she heard an exited bark coming from ahead. And soon, she could see a puppy racing towards her with a strange combination of running and leaping. The dog came to sliding stop in front of Hana's feet, and of course, the person in her arms caught the full interest of the dog.

After sniffing the air for a bit, the dog froze, just like Hana remembered her dogs pausing. Then the barking came. Not only that, but the dog started jumping up and trying to snap at Nyaruko's feet. "Come on, pup," Hana spoke quietly, "Calm down. There's nothing to get riled up about. "

Instead of listening, the dog jumped to her leg like she was a tree and Nyaruko was the cat. With a sharp cry the kunoichi kicked the dog away as easily as she could manage. She stared down in disbelief at the bleeding claw marks in her leg.

She didn't have time to think about this, the noise had already attracted more of the puppies. They were running towards her, barking savagely. _This isn't possible. The dogs wouldn't attack me. They wouldn't attack an Inuzuka under any circumstances. What is this girl?_

"Stop! Stop this NOW!" Hana changed tactics, and tired putting the full authority of the clan in her voice. Still, none of the ninken stopped. Instead, one snuck up from behind and had bit fiercely on her leg.

Hana jumped away and braced herself against the corner of a wall. "Stop! I don't want to fight you. I won't hurt my own dogs!" Her reply this time was one of the older dogs jumping into the air, aimed directly at Nyaruko's neck.

With her hands full, there wasn't much Hana could due in terms of defense, so she did the only thing she could think of at the crazy moment. She spun around, hiding the blonde in the corner against the wall.

As expected, Inuzuka felt a ragged slash streak across her back.

Gritting her teeth, Hana looked down at the _still_ unconscious Nyaruko. "I tried protecting before, and it didn't go so well, but this time **I'm** going to make sure you don't get hurt." Now she turned to regard the dogs. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm also not going to let you hurt this girl. You can decide your course of action."

The dogs finally paused their assault. Bewilderment showed clearly on their faces, but the anger in their eyes dimmed.

Hana gave them a happy smile until she heard barking. Her head jerked up, but this time it was her ninken and right behind them came Ren'ai.

"Everyone, return to the sleeping quarters. Now!" Without hesitation all the dogs high-tailed it out of sight.

Hana finally relaxed and turned around to slouch against the wall. "You guys are life savers. What would I do without you?" Hana said in a weary voice. Her ninken barked happily.

"On the contrary, Hana dear," Ren'ai approached the group, giving Hana an appraising look. She was large like the other grown ninken, and a light tan color. She had one spot of dark brown around her right eye that was shaped like a heart, the origin of her name. "You truly sounded like a leader from what I heard. Even the youngest could see."

Hana just gave a weak laugh, "Thanks, but I'm really not worthy of your praise."

Ren'ai just shook her head. "So, what brings you and your guest here, Hana-chan.

The girl picked herself up off the wall to stand at attention. "I wanted permission to let Nyaruko rest here," Hana held the smaller girl out for Ren'ai to see. "She was hurt, and she really needs to get somewhere warm."

Ren'ai nodded quickly. "Come. The warmest place would be the sleeping quarters." Hana flinched. The tan dog saw this and decided to reassure her. "Don't worry, the pups won't attack. They know their dealing with an alpha female now." With the smile, Ren'ai started off.

Hana felt she was starting to relax for the first time the entire night, as she followed Ren'ai through the now empty hallways. But, when they made it into the huge room that was the sleeping quarters, she couldn't help but tense again.

The dogs on the other hand, were all asleep or at least content to stay in their spot on the floor. Ren'ai didn't pay any attention to them and approached a pile of fabric against the opposite wall from the door. "Put her down here." When Ren'ai noticed she wasn't being obeyed she looked back to see a hesitant Hana. "I know she smells nice, but you should probably put her down." The tan dog said with a grin.

"That's not it!" A blush brushed her cheeks as Hana hurriedly put Nyaruko on the blankets. "Okay. So now we need to get her some new clothes and-"

"I'll handle it.

"Huh!"

"What with that surprised sound? You don't think a ninken can change clothes?"

The blush reappeared on Hana's face, "N-no, that's not it. I can do it."

"Go home, pup. Get some rest."

"I'm not tired. I can finish this."

Ren'ai sighed then looked back up at Hana with a more somber expression, "Listen, my pups injured you."

"I-"

The ninken didn't let Hana interrupt, "Whether or not that's what you're worrying about right now, it happened. The least I could do is take care of your friend here. So, leave off! You look terrible!"

Hana was just about to refuse again when she noticed just how weary she was. And, as soon as she came to that conclusion, her eyelids even started to droop. Maybe, she should rest for a little while. She finally nodded, "Thank you, Ren'ai."

The ninken nodded and started towards Nyaruko while Hana started walking sleepily the other way. _I'll got to rest a little, but I don't think I'll go home yet. I'll wait until the morning to see if Nyaruko wakes up._

Hana was jerked from her thoughts as she heard some scuffle coming from the dogs. But, looking up she saw one of her own ninken coming towards her from the area of the sound. "What were you three off doing now?"

"Bark! Bark!"

Okay, I'm coming."

When the two arrived at the destination, Hana saw her other two partners hopping around a small spot they'd manage to clear. It was right next to the door and had fabric similar to Nyaruko's pile. "You all found me a place to nap?"

The three ninken nodded happily.

"Why did you the think I wouldn't go home to my comfy bed, huh?" The three pups gave her knowing looks. The kunoichi stuck her tongue out at them then plopped onto the fabrics. "Lets go to sleep, you know it alls."

**-MindScape-**

Nyaruko fell to the ground and stilled. Kyuubi watched her unmoving body for a moment then sighed in relief. "Its done."

The kitsune sunk to the floor beside the fallen girl and placed Nyaruko's head on her lap. Then she curled her scarlet tails around the rest of the girl.

"_You know, theres a saying my kit,_

_That with every cut every hit_

_It will simply make one grow great_

_To soar high above all those of hate._

'_What doesn't kill you_

_Simply makes you strong'_

_But the start_

_Couldn't be more wrong_

_If the rest is true_

_What would it do?_

_Killing. Death._

_The end of you._

_From all the pain._

_Those men have lain_

_Who will be the god among them?_

_**Their**__ pain, __**their**__ peace on __**your**__ whim._

_But, a step above that, my child_

_Your power untamed you strength wild_

_Above the cuts, a step to death_

_My child, take my breath. _

_You, young kit, shall be a lord among gods."_ As the kitsune finished, a fanged smile played on her face. Then, slowly, her eyes closed.

**-§-**

Kumomaru lazily opened one of his eyes. He watched his partner rummaging through the closet with a smirk on his face. "Going to go take a Hana some blankets?"

Tsume flinched as if she really thought her partner wouldn't wake up. She turned around and gave him a glare, "It stopped raining but she didn't come home for dry clothes. She's probably unnecessarily facing the cold. So, I'll just bring her some blankets. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" As she found what she was looking for, Tsume started for the door quickly.

"Why do you have two?" Tsume stopped in her tracks and looked at Kumomaru, the smile was still on his face.

"That's because… I-if I give her just one, she'll just give it to that girl, anyway!" Tsume turned away from the dog and started towards the door again.

"I see a good self-observation has brought some sanity back," Kumomaru nodded to his own words as if he was thinking aloud.

"Shut. Up."

**-§-**

Hana shot from her sleep, knocking away a blanket and three ninken. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked for the noise that had awoken her from her pleasant dream. The first thing she noticed was her mother standing stock still in front of the spot that Nyaruko should have been resting in.

Tsume was standing in Hana's line of sight so the girl couldn't see Nyaruko, but her mind was filling in her own very implausible possibilities. The young kunoichi jumped from her makeshift napping area and ran to the pair. When she passed her mother Hana jerked to a stop.

There were so many puppies on the small patch of fabric that Nyaruko had slept in, that the blonde couldn't be seen. For a moment Hana was so terrified she couldn't think of what to do. In a second she lurched.

Then the pile shifted. Many of the puppies fell to the ground only to happily jump back on. Hana did a double-take on the situation and saw that the puppies were playfully hopping and snuggling around. Her brain stopped in confusion as it tried to work out what was going on, but soon even that train of thought froze as her eyes zeroed in on something.

A part of the blonde had managed to be uncovered from the dogs. Her butt. But that wasn't exactly what caught Hana's attention. What caught Hana's attention was the thing that had wiggled out from between Nyaruko's replaced shorts, and oversized shirt.

A tail. A blood red tail, tipped in a golden blonde.

Then the butt moved, along with the pile, and more of Nyaruko could be seen. Hana heard her mother utter a sharp gasp, but she didn't pay that any mind. Relief was flooding through her as she took in Nyaruko's status.

Miraculously, Hana couldn't see any wounds on the girl. And, her skin was flushed rather that the sickly pale it had been earlier. The most noticeable thing though, the girl was tossing and turning like she was asleep rather than the death-like unconscious slumber she'd been taken in.

Much to the dismay of the pups, Hana rushed forward and scooped up the girl in her sudden glee. "She's okay!" Hana spun happily towards her ninken. The trio ran around Hana's legs with just as much enthusiasm. The the girl's eyes fell on her mother, only to be jerked back into reality by the trembling fist and the blank stare the woman was directing at Nyaruko.

The girl stilled and actually looked at the blonde in her arms. Well, blond wouldn't be a completely correct description any longer. Hours ago the girl had blonde hair that had barely reached her neck. Now, the girl's hair was still mostly a lustrous golden blonde color, but streaks of red traveled down its length, and coated its tips which now reached the girl's waist. Furry, animal-like, ears extended from the top of her head. They were red with a little spot of gold at the top. Lastly, the three whiskerish marks on Nyaruko's cheeks looked a little different, but Hana couldn't tell how.

"What is…?" Hana turned to look at her mother, but Tsume wasn't looking at her. She was still staring at Nyaruko.

"I said… I told them… The Fourth gave finally gave us a chance to kill this demon. We should have taken it. We should have…"

"I suggest you all take her to the Hokage." Hana turned away from her mother's dark muttering and saw Kumomaru and Ren'ai watching the scene.

Hana just gave them a look of confusion. "What happened? Why is she-"

"Just come Hana," Tsume seemed to finally come from her retrieve, "They're right. This could become a very serious situation." Throwing off the leather bag that had been on her shoulder until then, Tsume started for the door, followed by Kumomaru. "I'll let you to carry her."

Putting aside her questions, Hana tightened her grip on Nyaruko and trotted towards the door, only to be stopped by a short bark from Ren'ai. "Hana-chan, you have no idea what you're getting into. You're just a pup, and in this world there are people and powers that who would crush a pup without thinking. Of these powers, most will be interested in your friend, there." The ninken stare Ren'ai was directing at the girl made her gulp inconspicuously. "Trust me. Wherever that kit goes, trouble will follow."

Hana's eyes widened at the words of the normally benevolent ninken. Then Hana realized she wasn't trying to scare her away, but just speaking the truth. The kunoichi seriously paused to think about what she said.

She'd already had experienced enough to validate Ren'ai's point. One of the most terrifying shinobi she's ever seen had tried to kill her. Inuzuka pups had attacked her. Hana's own mother's reaction to Nyaruko's presence had been dangerous. All in all, Nyaruko seemed to be a troublesome person.

As Hana came to her conclusion, she smiled at the ninken waiting for her answer. "You're right. Nyaruko is a lot of trouble. And, I have no possible clue as to what is going on. But, if there is so much trouble going on around this girl, she's going to need someone to help her get through it right?"

Ren'ai raised an eyebrow at the kunoichi and Hana just turned around nonchalantly, as if the situation didn't matter, "Anyway, I couldn't leave her anyway. I could never leave an innocent without trying to help." She started off, following her partners, as they lead her out of the building, but before she left, she turned her head and rolled her eyes at Ren'ai.

"Doy, you know that, Ren'ai. It's my way of the ninja."

…

The two kunoichi and four ninken sped out through the morning sun, ending the young girl's first night of madness.

**End of Prologue **

* * *

**Next chapter! A day in the Life of a Heiress!**

**I've already said this, but I hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Number 1 Most Surprising Ninja

**A/N: Sorry about the log wait! I seriously plan to update this story once a week from now on, maybe again this week to make up for the wait. Oh, and I'm going to put the definitions in the beginning cause that seems to make more sense.  
**

** Definition of Alcove: a shady or secluded place in a garden**

**Kawaiiko: (Kawaii: cute Ko: little) So something like a little cute person. Or just cutie.  
**

**I'll Go ahead and warn you! This chapter is going to bring fourth more questions then it answers. .**

**Be patient it'll all be revealed soon!**

* * *

Thick green grass swayed softly with the breeze. The gentle wind rustled the large trees that began at the edge of the shaded alcove. The only other sound that could be heard was a muffled din coming from the main Hyuuga household.

A sole Hyuuga was within the garden. She sat with her shin flat against the ground, and her unusually eyes closed. She felt the few filtered rays of sunlight hit her face and the wind roll her long brown hair. The young girl stayed completely still, the epitome of calm grace.

The Hyuuga Garden was one of the subtly prides of the girl, like many it was to many of the others of her clan. It showed that the Hyuuga had a value in simple elegance, unlike many other clans. And, besides that, the presence of and management of a garden had an allure and tranquility that would be sorely missed.

It was large for a garden, taking up the space that a large house would. It was set in a pattern of circles, round clumps of flora forming dotted rings. No paths were made through the garden, only green grass covering the ground. Then to contrast the dark green, the flowers were all a vibrant white or different shades of purple.

The last addition to the garden was the moderately sized alcove. It was on the opposite side from the housing area, and was mostly surrounded by trees.

That alcove was one of the few places the Hyuuga _could _be calm in. It was most likely the only place in the Hyuuga estate that wasn't polluted with the sounds of the servants and the branch members running around being neanderthals. It was a very important place to the young girl, and it had housed many important times throughout her ten-year life.

Hanabi didn't doubt today would be any different.

"Hanabi-hime," a guard called to her in a flat voice. Sometimes the heiress hated them. The voices not the guards. The guards were useful, but the unnecessary interruptions were so bothersome. Admittedly, this wasn't one of those unnecessary bothers.

Hanabi opened her eyes, but stayed in her seated position, facing away from the guard. Her eyes stared at nothing for a moment. Eyes that were larger than the normal human and completely gray in the gloom. A tree shifted in the wind, causing light to shine on the girl's face. The true snow white color of the eyes glowed in the light for a moment.  
Then next second the girl's face was in the gloom again, but something was different. Veins could be seen popping from the girl's face, and her white pupils had become more dilated.

Hanabi still stared into nothing, but she still saw everything with her Byakugan.

The first thing she did was study the guard. He was standing in the garden, a few feet from the entrance to the alcove. He was a distance away from her, definitely more than someone normally would be in a conversation, but it wasn't surprising. Hanabi was in _her _area. No one would simply enter her alcove and especially not a simple guard.

The second thing she noticed was his most identifiable feature. He had short stubbed black hair, except for a large and _very _random brown bang that hung from the right side of his face.

"Report." Hanabi spoke with a soft dignity, confident that the wind would carry her words well enough.

"All of the gardens and surrounding areas have been cleared," the guard began to speak with a slight bow, "And, your father has been notified of your request to speak with him here. When I exit the area after dismissal, you will have your privacy."

Hanabi gave a slight nod, the first movement she'd made hence far. "Dismissed."

"If Hime needs assistance, I will be within shouting distance,"

This time Hanabi didn't show any response to the statement. She'd already dismissed him. The conversation was over. The guard gave another slight nod seeing this and soon he'd disappeared.

Alone again, Hanabi slowly stood up. If anyone had been watching they would have seen the fumbling hands that contrasted her appealingly calm demeanor.

_What's with these stupid hands? It's so annoying, but I feel an urge to… _The young girl took a few steps until she stood infront of one the heavily leafed trees that shades the alcove. Then without a warning she spun, delivering a sound kick to the tree. It wasn't a strong kick, but the strength wasn't the point. A wave a chakra was sent into the trunk. It traveled up and the limbs of the tree gave violent shake. Hanabi retreated a few steps from the tree then focused her bloodline.

The first of the leaves dislodged from the tree and floated peacefully behind the girl's head before a hand snatched the leaf from the air. To replace the leaf, dozens of leaves fell towards the girl. With the same apathetic look on her face, Hanabi's began a slow spin and her arms became nothing but blurs. One by one, the leaves were plucked from the air.

It didn't take long before Hanabi stopped her rotation, and surveyed her results. Her hands were filled with leaves, but five littered the ground. She curtly threw the leaves she held to the grass. _Unacceptable._ Hanabi's eyes narrowed at her still shaking hands. _This inadequate demeanor persists. I can't believe it, I am a Hyuuga._

Hanabi once again, closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, with a futile result._ Maybe, I should cancel my request with father. After I calm my nerves with a little training…_ Hanabi irritably swiped a lock of her behind her ear. _Calm my nerves? I'm acting like I'm anxious about this or something. What a laugh. I'm not nervous. I __**am**__ a Hyuuga-_

Hanabi's head jerked up as something caught her attention. After freezing for a moment, she reached one of her hands toward her kunai holster. Then she slowly made her way towards out of the alcove and into the trees with her bloodline still activated.

**Enter: Nyaruko**

Nyaruko looked at her masterpiece with grin on her face. She gave a bow to the imaginary crowd and curtsied, using the bright orange jacket tied around her waist as a make-shift skirt. ""Thank you! Thank you! I know it's beautiful isn't it?" the girl brought her fingers to her lips and made a mock kissing noise. Then she fell into a laughing fit, muttering beautiful every once in a while.

The girl wasn't stopped until a strong wind almost tipped her over. It caused her hair and jacket to whip at her and her whole body to almost wobble off the slightly precarious perch she was on.

That perch just happened to be the highest pole extending from the highest building near the hokage monument. And, the pole just happened to be only one-fourth of a foot in diameter.

Maybe, extremely precarious would be a better description.

But, the girl didn't seem to mind the position. She just straightened her herself and continued giving her dripping smile to the Hokage Monument or, as she liked to call it, her new masterpiece. But, after the gust of wind a faraway look clouded her eyes, like she wasn't actually looking at the momument. "Hiya, mister, awesome isn't it?"

With a quiet surprised sound, a shinobi dressed in the trademark green vest, moved into view on another high perch. "How could you do this! This is the Hokage Monument! What would make you want to do this!"

Nyaruko grinned happily and scratched the back of her head. "Does that mean I'm in trouble?"

The ninja sighed at the amazingly knuckle-headed girl. "You're going to have to come with me to the Hokage's Office." Instead of the possible reactions the man had seen people show from those words, Nyaruko's eyes brightened. It was almost as if this was what she wanted to happen.

_Oh man, I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of trouble._ "Nyaruko, let's go about this peacefully. If you come cooperatively-"

Without even lettingthe manfinish, Nyaruko's hands formed the ram sign. Just as the girl expected, the shinobi appeared in front of her to apprehend her quickly and stop her jutsu. She felt him grab her, but unfortunately for him the technique was already completed.

"**Sexy No Jutsu!**"

Suddenly the girl being held by the shinobi wasn't a little kid, but instead a stunning young woman. The man was, in fact, stunned and his momentum knocked both of the pair from the pole top, to go careening towards the ground.

The shinobi still had Nyaruko in his grasp, but as they tumbled towards the ground the girl had gotten the upper hand. The older man's mind was stuck in slow gear when two very life-like mounds pressed on him.

"Mister," Nyaruko gave him her most sultry-cute voice, "I know I've been a bad girl. Cuff me." Nyaruko ignored their fall to impending death and rubbed her finger across the man's back for good measure.

"Ah um…" The man tried to work out what to say, but the situation had fled his mind also. He was in heaven for a few seconds that passed too quickly, in his mind. Coherent thought began to return to him when the girl looked over his shoulder at something, but it was too late once again.

When she looked back at him, it was with one last smile. "I gotta go. Ja ne" Nyaruko erupted in a puff of smoke and immediately pushed off from the man's body. "Huh," the man barely murmured before his body went crashing into the ground.

Nyaruko on the other hand, spun through the air to land one of the , much softer, canvases that covered a close-by shop front. She bounced, using the energy from the fall, and hopped to a windowsill. She pulled herself up and managed the small jump to a low rooftop. Without looking back, she started running full speed along the roofs.

The ninja stood up, cursing to himself. He saw his target escaping along the roofs and, with another slew of curses, hopped onto the rooftop and set off after her.

"Nyaruko, stop running!" The man yelled angrily.

"Stop chasing me first! You look scary!" Nyaruko yelled back, obviously without stopping.

The man ground his teeth in anger, as he pondered how a relatively slow _ninja in training _was keeping ahead of him. To his credit, it turned that whole Sexy No Jutsu was just the tip of the iceberg. The girl had a thousand tricks to stay ahead. Every time he thought he could catch up something crazy happened, like landing on a roof that wasn't really there or running into a wall that wasn't there.

It didn't sound like it made sense, and it _didn't_ make any sense. The whole chase was starting to give the man a headache.

When he saw the area that Nyaruko was heading in he couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or bad thing. _The Hyuuga compound… Oh, man._

The man sighed, and put on an extra burst of speed to see if he could catch the delinquent before she got the Hyuuga involved.

Nyaruko smirked as she saw that she'd almost reached her destination. Dashing the man's hope, Nyaruko jumped from the last rooftop and grabbed a tree limb to expertly swing into the forested section of the Hyuuga Compound.

As the man followed Nyaruto into the forest, he almost exclaimed at the sudden boost in the girl. It wasn't so much that she suddenly had more strength or could move faster, but her ability to use the terrain. While he was slightly slowed by the trees and foliage, Nyaruko was speeding through them with a dexterity that was inhuman. The man was even almost positive that he'd seen the girl miss catching herself on a few branches, but she still manage to swing forward.

All in all, chasing Nyaruko through the trees was just as trouble filled as following her through the village.

The smirk on Nyaruko's face grew to one of her, trademark, full-on grins as she saw a particularly big tree. Putting in everything that her young legs would allow her, Nyaruko sped forward to break out of her follower's line of sight for just a moment.

With a success in the first part of her plan, the girl slapped her sharp fingernails into the large tree. Using her nails as an anchor, Nyaruko slid around the tree. Without pausing for breath, she pulled out two kunai. The first, she threw towards the next tree in her path. The kunai missed the tree, barely brushing one of it limbs.

Nyaruko used the other kunai to stab into the tree and stop herself from anti-climatically falling to her death.

With her plan already set, Nyaruko froze in place.

The shinobi landed on the limb on the opposite side of Nyaruko's. "Where'd that brat go?" He quickly scrutinized the area for signs of the girl, and soon his eyes locked on evidence of the lithe girl. With an annoyed grunt he jumped from the branch.

As Nyaruko heard the man leaving, she smirked. She quickly pulled herself up so that she was standing on her kunai hold, instead of hanging onto it. _You will never beat me at my game._ Nyaruko grinned as she watched the man's retreating back. _Everything was perfect, even the wind had stopped, making my plan invincible._ Nyaruko grinned a little bit more, before a thoughtful look crossed her face.

_It would be nice if I could get my kunai back. I have no idea where it went, but that was necessary for my plan. From the angle I was at I only managed to make it brush three of the thin limbs, but that was good enough. The hit rustled the leaves a little for the effect I wanted. When he looked for my trail, he saw the moving leaves and thought I had jumped from those branches. _

Nyaruko shrugged over her lost kunai and pulled out another. She hopped down to grab the kunai dug into the tree. Then using both weapons, she started to climb down the tree.

"Eep!" A kunai dug into the tree inches away from Nyaruko's head, scaring the life out of her. _No way! It didn't work?_ Nyaruko scanned the trees, but she didn't find anyone.

"Ahem!"

Nyaruko look down and finally saw the thrower. It was a girl that was even small than Nyaruko, herself. She had long brown hair and pure white eyes. She was dressed in loose white and black, traditional looking clothing. _A Hyuuga… A really cute one._

Nyaruko pulled out all of the kunai from the tree, and stashed the three of them as she fell. By the time she had landed one of the lower branches, her grin had grown back onto her face. She looked towards the ground and faced the girl's hard look with her grin. "Hiya, Kawaiiko."

"W-w-what," the Hyuuga spluttered in indignation, "What did you call me!"

Nyaruko placed her hand on her chin innocently, as if she were really thinking about it. "Well, Kawaii as in cute and ko as in little-"

"I know what it means!" After a few moments the girl calmed herself enough to give a deathly cold whisper, "Do you know who you're talking to."

Nyaruko leaned off the branch, to catch herself by hooking her feet. Now hanging upside-down, she cocked her head at the other girl. "Kawaiiko?" The blonde had to stop a giggle as she saw the Hyuuga try to hold down her temper-tantrum. But, it appeared that she succeeded; the other girl turned away and spoke coolly, "You are really an idiot, you know? If I hadn't have coincidentally sent the guards out of this area, you would have been caught before you realized what was going on."

Hanabi heard the blonde's feet hit the ground behind her. "Well, I guess I own you thanks then." The girl's tone was so happy; Hanabi could almost feel the girl grinning at her.

The heiress turned her head and, sure enough, there was a huge smile on the blonde's face. "No, I didn't want your gratitude. I wanted you to know how idiotic that was."

"Oh, thanks anyway then."

_Insufferable! _Hanabi finally decided that the girl in front of her was oblivious to all forms of hostility, so she would be as clear as possible. "Leave now. I have things to do."

With the conversation now over, Hanabi looked forward again and closed her eyes to meditate before her meeting with her father. What she didn't expect was someone running around to her front side, effectively breaking her meditation. "Baka! Leave before I make the guards escort you!"

"My name is Nyaruko Uzumaki!"

"Did I ask what your name was? You-"

Before the girl could finish, Nyaruko stepped closer to her and cupped both of the Hyuuga's hands in her own. "Good luck!" She grinned at the smaller girl and looked into her eyes with complete sincerity.

Hanabi was so surprised by the eccentric action; she didn't know how to react. The blonde standing in front of her was the strangest person she'd ever met. "G- Guards! Return!" Nyaruko jumped at the girl's yell and stepped back. Hanabi wiped off her hands and looked at Nyaruko with her earlier surprise already hidden behind a stoic face.

Nyaruko cocked her head at her but didn't have time to say anything before two guards stood on either side of her. One was the guard that had the weird hair-do and the other Hanabi didn't recognize. Neither even looked at Nyaruko, paying complete attention to Hanabi. "You called hime?"

"I think there is a shinobi in this forest that is trying to locate this girl," Hanabi said calmly, "You are to go find him and tell him Nyaruko's location."

"Ep! Come on. There's no need to do that, Kawaiiko," Nyaruko gave an attempt at reasoning with the heiress, but the only response she got was a slight tensing in Hanabi's fist.

"He is headed west of here, leave now."

Three people set off at the same time. The Hyuuga guards jumped into the trees and Nyaruko high-tailed it in the opposite direction.

The girl sighed as she was finally left alone again. _That was an incredibly waste of time. _With an exasperated look on her face, Hanabi walked back to the garden._ And, why was there such a weird girl in our forest area anyway. I'll admit doing all that she did without any chakra was impressive… Well, that or just stupid._

The image of Nyaruko grabbing her hands popped into Hanabi's head, uncalled for. "D-definitely stupid!" Hanabi accidentally spoke aloud, "Touching my hands like that. She doesn't know her place. Trying to look down at me with her big sparkly eyes. Trying to make me think she's like-almost-a-little-maybe…cu-"

"Hanabi?" The heiress almost jumped out of her skin. She spun around and sent a shuriken spinning at the voice.

Hiashi didn't have much trouble catching the weapon between his fingers, but he raised an eyebrow at his daughter's actions. "I assume there is something important you wanted to speak to me about."

Hanabi froze for a moment as her face quickly turned red. "I'm sorry father." She bowed feverishly to the leader of the clan, "Please excuse my actions!"

"You are excused," Hiashi said simply, "Let us deal with the matter at hand. If this has you so anxious, it must be important."

"Um, no. This isn't why I'm-, never mind," Hanabi readied herself to finally say what she'd been thinking about for weeks. She steeled herself, getting ready for the rebuke, and opened her mouth.

In the back of her mind she noted that sometime between the moment Hanabi had noticed the intruder and the present, her hand had stopped shaking. For some reason that fact was confidence boosting.

"Father, I want to go to the Ninja Academy."

* * *

A/N I told you it would make more questions.

I would really like to know your opinion on my writein and Nyaruko's planing.

So Review Please!


	5. A Day in the Life of a Heiress Part 1

**Okay here you go! **

**Since it took me so long to update, I decided to write an extra long chapter for you, but the chapter was too long even for a long chapter. So I split it and it will out extrmeely soon.**

**(I'm already just under 4000 words in it so...)**

**Anyway... lets play a game. See how many things you can figure out with this chapter! I put alot of elements that can be used to foreshadow in this chapter and the next, so lets see how much you can get out of it!**

* * *

Nyaruko stopped her mad dash, and doubled over panting. _That was a good little run. That dummy shinobi shouldn't find me over here._

Nyaruko stood back up and looked around herself. She was back in the market district, not that far off from the Hokage Monument. She quickly hopped backwards into the shade of an alley after she realized she was standing in the middle of a busy street. Not to mention, she could feel the negative emotions rise at the sight of her.

She watched as the buyers and market-people relaxed again after she hid herself. Nyaruko couldn't stop a small grin from appearing on her face. Truthfully, the girl admired her village reverently. All the people living happily, going about their lives, talking to others, laughing, yelling, hugging, hitting, getting angry, feeling love. They didn't realize how awesome they were to be able to do all that. Nyaruko grinned as she thought about it. _But, I do._

Nyaruko leaned against the alley wall and for a while the ninja in training simply watched moving crowd before her mind drifted into a different direction. _Hyuuga-hime._ Nyaruko closed her eyes in remembrance; her grin started to grow until there was threat of it splitting her face. Then in a sudden burst of energy, the blonde jumped of the wall and started an energetic prance. "Kya!" she exclaimed, "I just love those princess types!"

After a few moments of hyper prancing, Nyaruko fell back to the wall with a mock swoon, "I think I'm in love."

Switching moods on a dime, Nyaruko stood from the wall with a thoughtful look. "I wonder what she's doing now. She'd said she had something to do and looked really nervous. Not that I used that as an excuse to hold her hands. I wouldn't do that."

Nyaruko started to chuckle, but was quickly distracted by a rope falling down in front of her. She was easily memorized and just watched as the rope managed to coil into a perfect circle on the ground around her. The girl realized too late what was attached to the other end of the rope and a bucket landed snugly on her head.

With a pop, Nyaruko pulled the bucket off. "What's up with this?" she muttered with an internal laugh at her word play, before she looked up. "Uh…? Ah! Sensei!" Looking down at Nyaruko from a ledge, was Iruka, one of the academy teachers.

"Nyaruko! Did you really think you would get away with defiling the Monument?" Iruka spoke calmly, but a vein could be seen pulsing on his forehead.

"Defile!" Nyaruko said, "I just gave it a little bit of color!"

A brush fell to the ground in front of her feet. _Wait… Rope + bucket + brush = …_

"Oh, come on, Iggy Sensei! The rain should clean it off… sometime or another."

Iruka jumped from the ledge, and placed his hand tightly on Nyaruko's shoulder. "I want every bit of paint cleaned off by you, Nyaruko. And, you're not escaping this time."

Hanabi took her stance, her right arm held out forward, her left hand held just in front of her chest, and her legs distanced from each other. Her bloodline was already active, and even though she was only participating in a mock battle, the first thing she did was survey her surroundings. She was on the training grounds. She could possible call this an advantage, because she knew the area extremely well, but her opponent most likely also knew the area.

The heiress didn't needed need to look so see that there were exactly five short, ten foot, trees sparsely located on the mostly bare area, and her opponent was standing a few feet from her in a very similar stance to her own. Hiashi looked on sternly from the edge of the training ground. And, with her Byakugan Hanabi could see three branch members - who were most likely suppose to be doing something _other_ that loitering – watching the upcoming duel.

Hanabi quickly glanced at her father. _Does he think I'm weak?_

**Enter: Flashback**

"The Ninja Academy?" Hiashi spoke with the same undecipherable tone, and the only sign of his complete bewilderment was the slight opening if his eyes.

"Yes, father, I want to go to the Ninja Academy," Hanabi spoke resolutely without a doubt in her voice.

"Why would you want to go to the Academy? The heir to the Hyuuga clan hasn't gone to the Academy since the birth of the clan. We have and will teach you more than the Academy could."

"I am aware of that father. But, I want to be a ninja."

The father's eyes turned stern as he spoke, "A ninja?"

"A ninja of Konohagakure"

**Enter: Present**

_I have to show him. I'm not just a child. I can make decisions. I can handle my responsibility. I will become the most powerful Hyuuga Head to date!_ Hanabi quickly turned back to her opponent. She launched forward, starting the match. _The most powerful!_

Her opponent, a Hyuuga branch member, Genya, was a little bit bigger than Hanabi. And, a little meant that Hanabi only reached the boys chest. But, Hanabi only noted the fact and wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

It didn't take anything longer than a second for the heiress to enter close combat distance. She attacked first, sending a chakra laced palm towards Genya's midsection. Genya dodged the blow easily enough, and sent a similar attack towards the girl.

Hanabi fended off the attack with one arm and attacked a chakra point in her opponent's chest. Genya took a calculated step back. He was just far enough away from Hanabi for her attack to harmless hit air, but he was close enough for an attack of his own. He landed a chakra palm on Hanabi's shoulder, and she quickly withdrew from the exchange.

Hanabi worked her arm around a little to get used to the pain in her shoulder._ Okay his arms are way longer than mine. Just a slight disadvantage._ Hanabi charged again, but just before she reached Genya's range she spun, dodging around to the boy's side. While Genya tried to redirect the attack he'd targeted at the spot Hanabi had stood in before her spin, the girl hit his side hard with both palms.

Recovering from the pain quickly, Genya tried to swing at Hanabi, but she dodged to the right and used her new position to attack the boy's back. She aimed for a point that would momentarily stun him, but Genya rolled forward, evading the blow.

He stood up and faced Hanabi with the pain showing slightly on his face. With a low grunt of anger he charged at the heiress. Hanabi used the same spin to negate his charge and get behind him, but this time his arm swung around. The only thing the girl could do to stop was the quick attack was raise her arm to block, but the chakra still damaged her arm and the weight behind the hit was enough to send the small girl tumbling across the grass.

Hanabi stood back up with pain etched on her face, and her arm hanging limply. She looked at it and saw a rather large bruise already present there, but worse than that was the internal damage. Genya's wild, chakra filled hit somehow managed to numb her arm. _So, my arm's dead. He's bigger than me. His arms are longer than mine. He's stronger than me apparently, and faster… But… but none of that matters. It doesn't matter that I'm small… It doesn't…_

**Enter: Flashback**

"Explain," Hiashi ordered without emotion.

"As I stated, I want to be a ninja of Konohagakure," Hanabi said with assurance, "I plan to be the Head of this clan someday, father. As such, I give my life to this clan. I train to be the strongest Hyuuga of my generation to show my dedication. I accompany you with political events to train myself in the area and justify my entitlement to the clan. Like I said, I wholly give my life to the people of this clan. Which is what I should be doing, correct?"

"You… are correct," the current clan head said slowly.

"Well, I just realized something recently. The Hyuuga clan is not only involved in matters of the Hyuuga, is it?"

"No," the tension in Hiashi had disappeared in reluctant admittance by now. He knew where his daughter was going not, and he really didn't have any sort of response to what she was about to say. "The Hyuuga is one of the strongest political powers in Konoha. As clan head you will have great political power over the entire village."

"Then I'll be responsible for not only my clan, but partly for everyone in Konoha." Hanabi looked down at her hands as if thinking deeply now that her suspicions had been confirmed, "I've spent so much time trying to prove myself to my clan so that, in time, I could become a respected leader and have loyal people. But, none of the villagers are going to know me. How can I be a good leader if I don't know them and they only know rumors of me?"

When he looked at his daughter, Hiashi could tell she was truly asking him, like he might have some sort of secret she didn't know about yet. But, he didn't and the words she spoke were true. "There are many complications with this, Hanabi," he sighed just thinking about the Elder Council, "You are the future clan head, and becoming a ninja is plunging into death."

"Hinata is still part of the main family," Hanabi didn't seemed to want to be shaken from her current path, "If I die the spot won't be empty."

"_You_ are the heiress," Hiashi said seriously.

"_I_ won't die," Hanabi said just as seriously.

"There are other problems. The only ones who become ninjas are the branch members because they have the seal to destroy our bloodline before someone else tries to steal it. The council won't let such a possibility exist."

"I am ready for any consequences."

Hiashi just looked at his daughter trying to gauge just how serious about this she was. Finally he spoke again, "We'll speak of this later."

**Enter: Present**

_Just because I'm a child…. I'll show father that doesn't matter! I'm serious and I'm ready!_ Hanabi stood up straight, ignoring her dead arm. _I'll win this._ Hanabi took a step forward when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Hanabi," Hiashi spoke from his watching spot, "take this fight seriously. You're insulting yourself and your opponent."

The heiress stared wide-eyed at her father. Then she realized she really was being insulting. She was just treating this fight as way to show her father how superior she was. She was fighting a worthy opponent, one who had surpassed his peers, and she was trying to win with a handicap. It was distasteful.

Hanabi regained her composure then bowed to her father. She turned to her slightly confused opponent and bowed to him too. She straightened, but when she came up, a weapon was in the palm of her uninjured hand.

"My apologies, let's now begin our fight."

**Enter: Genya**

A small confident smirk appeared on his lips. His wrist hurt a little, after hitting the heiress so hard. But, it must have hurt her a lot more. _Those idiots. They told me she was like invincible. I bet they were just embarrassed to lose to a little girl. _Genya stretched his Byakugan and he could see three of his friend watching the fight – most likely with their bloodline. He mouthed the words hoping they would decipher them.

'You losers, she's not that strong.'

Genya saw one of his friends grin. 'You idiot, what are you talking about?'

He frowned at his friend's behavior, 'The invincible heiress isn't that strong, you idiot.'

'She specializes in chakra transmutation through items, so that means you're the idiot.'

'What are _you_ talking about?'

'Don't brag yet'

Genya was shaken from his conversation when he heard Hanabi speak, "My apologies, let's now begin our fight." The boy blinked at the heiress. Now she held a slender tanto (short sword) in her hand. It was almost the size of her upper arm and had bandages wrapped around the hilt.

Genya took a few hops back to give himself time to think about this new development. _So it's true… She really did develop a new style. A style with weapons? How crazy. It seems like it would totally ruin the talents of the our clan, but I've heard it's just the opposite. I guess I'll get to see for myself, the rumored-_

"**Breeze Blade Style:** **Waft**." Genya watch as the heiress slowly, almost lazily, raised her sword, and swiped it down at nothing. The boy's eyes caught a blue blur and on pure instinct his arms went up to block his face, and not a moment too soon. A force knocked into him, making him skid back at least a few feet. Genya looked at his arms, numbing pain stung all the way through and a small amount of blood ran down both._ What the…._

He didn't have time to do anything else. Hanabi was in front of him with her blade drawn back. Franticly, Genya launched an attack at the charging heiress, but Hanabi dodged just to the left of his palm and continued until she was right under him. Genya paused; she was too close for either of them to hit the other correctly. He was about to jump back, but his hesitation was already his downfall.

Hanabi was definitely too close to use her blade effectively, unless she had a slightly different use for it. Hanabi expertly flipped her tanto and pressed the butt of the hilt against Genya's chest.

"**Breeze Blade Style: Burst**." Genya felt the burst of chakra explode onto his chest. His feet came up off the ground and he was launched back, but before he'd even landed he saw the heiress running up to him.

Hanabi threw her sword, quickly, to the ground. A ribbon of bandage wrap stretch from the sword hilt to the heiress's hand, but the she kept her charge without worring about it inconveniencing her.

Then using her uninjured hand, she executed: "**Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!**"

Hanabi's technique was finished in minimal time and Genya's body fell to the ground. With a quick hand maneuver, Hanabi grabbed the bandage leading to her tanto. She jerked it, and the blade easily came back to be hidden instantly. She quickly checked to make sure she only did the damage she'd meant to then turned to see her father walking towards her along with a couple of nurses to take away the injured.

"To drag the fight out that long…" he began.

"I apologize, father," Hanabi humbly said again.

"You'll learn not to hold back, soon enough. I can't over see your training any longer today. But, I want you to find five more opponents of similar skill level and fight them all at once."

"Yes, father."

Hiashi nodded surtly then walked towards what he knew would be a troublesome day with the Elder Council.

**Enter: Nyaruko**

"Watch this Iggy Sensei!" Nyaruko yelled up at the bored looking teacher sitting above her, while hanging off the Hokage Monument with a rope tied around her waist. Stashing the soapy brush somewhere in her jacket, she used the rope to stand up straight off the cliff. "I'm standing on the cliff, cause I'm a ninja!"

"Nyaruko stop playing around. And, get to work," Iruka told the girl.

"Haha, look. Now I'm walking on the cliff!" Nyaruko mostly ignored the order.

"If you fall I'm not going to catch you…," Iruka just shook his head in exasperation.

Nyaruko scoffed at the man, "There's no way I would fall, huh-" The blonde's foot slipped on a wet spot, as was expected. She flipped forward and banged her head on the hard rock, before the rope stopped her from plummeting down.

"Nyaruko!" Iruka jumped down, using the real wall walking technique.

Swinging slowly on the rope, Nyaruko waved the teacher away with one hand and held her nose with the other. "I'm good. I'm good. Ninjas get hurt all the time, don't they?" She smiled as a little blood escaped from her hand.

"Yes, but most ninja try not to hurt themselves," Iruka handed Nyaruko a hanky then returned to his seat.

"Well, I'm not most ninja!" Nyaruko said proudly as she held her head back to stop her bleeding nose.

"That, for one, is true," Iruka admitted before deciding to get back to business, "But, you're never going to finish if you don't get to work. At the rate you're going now, we're going to be out here all night."

"That's okay." Iruka raised his brow and looked at the ninja in training. For once, the energy was absent from her voice. "I don't got nothing to do all day, no one to see, either." Nyaruko smiled up at her teacher and her voice returned to normal, "That means you got all the time you want, Iggy Sensei!"

Iruka paused before looking away embarrassedly, "Well since you say it like that, if you finish this up, I'll get you something to eat."

The girl's eyes sparkled at the mention of food, "Can we got to Ichiraku?"

"Sure."

"Yatta! **Super Cleaning No Jutsu!**" Nyaruko attacked the wall with renewed vigor and Iruka watched with amusement.

"Just don't hurt yourself again."

"I'm not slow enough to hurt myself twice-eep!"

"Nyaruko!"

"I'm good. I'm good…. I just hit my nose."

Iruka couldn't stop a faceplam.

**Enter: Genya**

The boy faced a real problem.

He was thirsty.

But the water… was on the counter.

And, he was in a sickbed.

_Annoying._

After a few minutes of trying to move his numbed arm, Genya finally gave up. He looked up at the ceiling and tried his hardest to fight his fatal boredom and thirst. He'd looked around the room so much, he'd memorized it.

There were three more plain beds in the room, besides his own. The walls were all white and there were five tables. One was between each of the beds and on one each side of the room. Unfortunately, the nurse had put a cup of water on one of the tables on the side of the room instead on one between the beds.

Then again, it probably didn't matter, since Genya could barely move his arm at all, much less to pick up a glass.

The boy sighed. He'd thought that his friends would be here by then, if only to make fun of him. They hadn't shown up yet though. What was taking-

Genya heard footsteps approach his room and the door started to open. "What took you so long!"

A nurse stepped in.

Genya blinked embarrassedly at woman. "I'm sorry. I was sure…."

Speak of the devil; coming after the nurse, Genya friends entered the room. But, strangely, they were carried in similar to the way Genya himself had been carried in. Unconscious.

The three boys were put into beds and the nurses left once again.

"Ren, Yuji, Saito!" Genya managed to turn a little in his bed and call out to his friends.

Ren, a thin boy with glasses and long brown hair, was the first to awake. He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. Genya sighed, again. It figured Ren would be the first awake, just so the boy could say 'I told you so' about the heiress.

Instead of doing the expected, Ren put a hand to his head and grinned. "Note to self: When crazy pre-teens are looking for sparring partners, run."

"What? Ren, What happened to the three of you."

Ren turned to Genya then laid back to relax on his pillows. "After you finished your match -the one in which I told you, you were going to lose- apparently Hanabi wasn't done with her workout for the day. She requested the three of us fight her in her next match."

Genya's eyes widened, "All three of you?!"

"No." Genya and Ren looked towards the voice and saw another of the occupants awake with one eye open. He had spiky black hair and a smirk.

Ren also smirked then looked forward again. "Saito's right. There also two girls fighting with us. So actually it was five not three."

"Hey! You're making us look bad!"

"No Yuji, Hanabi is making us look bad," Saito responded to the dark haired boy who had been the last to wake. The boys both laughed.

"You know," Genya started, "You guys weren't supposed to get beat up too. Now there's no one to get my water."

"Why don't you just get it," Ren asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? I can't move idiot," Genya waggled his fingers to emphasize his point.

"Well," Ren hopped up easily and painlessly. He walked over and picked up the water. When he turned around again, all the boys were staring at him.

"Why are you the only one able to move!?" Saito asked.

Ren pushed up his glasses with a smirk on his face. "Because, I'm not stupid enough to pit myself against the heiress."

"But, you had to fight just like we did," Saito said still bewildered.

Ren shrugged, "It was simple. I opened myself up for an easy knock out and she took it."

"You're such a chicken, Ren," Genya shook his head at the brown haired boy as he held his hand out for his water.

"Whatever Genya," Yuji interjected, "I would have did the same if I'd thought of it. She's way out of our league."

Genya ignored the boy and gulped down his water. Ren slid back into his bed and turned towards Yuji. "You can't say those kinds of things around Genya. He still hopes to marry her someday."

"Marry her?!" Yuji looked from Ren's serious face to Genya's back, incredulously.

"Your taste is a little young, Genya," Saito commented.

"Dummies!" Genya turned towards them again, "You do realize who she is right? If one of us were to marry her we wouldn't be Branch Members anymore! It's like a once-in-a-lifetime chance."

Yuji and Saito stared for a second as their minds imagined what Genya was saying. "I wanna marry Hime-san!" Yuji blurted out and almost instantly a pillow hit his face.

"It's not that simple!" Genya exclaimed.

Saito weakly raised a fist. "All we have to do is get stronger so she'll notice us."

"It's not that simple!" Genya exclaimed again.

"What Genya is getting at," Ren cut into the conversation, "is as you so tactfully put it earlier, 'She's way out of our league.' And, when you really think about it, I have the best chance in gaining the notice of our heiress."

"How do you figure that? You're the weakest one here," Genya asked almost genuinely curious.

"Well, you all have your strengths in combat, correct? And, Hime-san overcomes us all in terms of combat. But, on the other hand, my strengths lie in other areas." Ren brought his hand up and tapped his head. "While you all can't show her anything she doesn't already have, whether or not she surpasses me in smarts is debatable."

The other boys lapsed into silence as they realized the sense of Ren's words. Completely disregarding the sudden awkwardness in the room, Ren laughed. "But, you all don't need to worry about that. I'm not even almost interested in that sort of thing. I already said I have no want to pit myself against the odds. "

"The odds aren't that bad," Yuji chimed in, "She has to marry some Hyuuga guy."

"Well," said Ren, "There was that rumor that Hanabi's mother wasn't actually a woman of the clan."

"If it was someone from outside the clan, it would have to be Super Oni Woman, from the Land of Demons that made that crazy girl."

"Shut up," Genya said, "It's not like she's super strong or something… She's just… just…"

"more skilled?" Ren finished the boy's sentence and both Yuji and Saito laughed. All three boys looked over to Genya when they heard a harsh grunt from him.

Genya was slowly pushing himself up. A drop of sweat rolled of his face and with another grunt he managed to raise himself an arm's length off the bed.

"Hey, you shouldn't be moving around. Your still injured," Ren said calmly, "unlike me."

Genya ignored Ren and turned to slide off his bed. With a grimace he stood up straight.

"Where you going?" Ren asked.

"Training," Genya replied simply.

"Well, I might as well go with you, to make sure you don't kill yourself." Genya hopped off his bed and stretched. "Ouch. I'm a little sore. All this is too much work for me." The glasses wearing boy suddenly felt an ill intent focused at himself. He glanced around to see all of the others glaring at him. "Opps. I guess you all hurt a tad bit more than me, huh?"

Ignoring Ren once again, Genya started a slightly impaired walk towards the door. Ren amusedly followed him out before turning towards the two in bed. "Have fun sitting around in bed all day, guys! Just remember! Don't get thirsty because you won't be able to get any water for a while. So just don't think about water and you'll be fine!"

* * *

**So what did you think about this chapter?**

**About Hanabi's new style?**

**Wondering how she made it or how it works? **

**About Genya and the three musketeers? **

**Wondering how are they important?**

** You'll see. Stay tuned!**


	6. A Dog, A Fox, A Bug, and Two Cats

** A/N: Yay! Its here! Sorry for the wait, readers!**

**Fist thing I want to do is answer two questions that I think I might as well let everyone here the answer too:**

**Q: (paraphrased) Isn't Nyaruko falling in love with Hanabi a little too quickly.**

**_A: There will be multiple types of love in my story between different people. The love I meant to portray is totally different from the love that would take a long time to grow. The love is more just a fruit of Nyaruko's fickle personality.(Or simple a crush) If it isn't clearer after this chapter, someone tell me!_  
**

**Q: (paraphrased) Is Nyaruko Homosexual or Bisexual?**

_**Homosexual- and you'll learn a little more about that when we get into her past. (Well, after the prologue but before the story.)**_

**Uncommon Terms**

**Sannee-san - Nee-san means big sister. And, the 'San' part means Three. So Third Sister, or Sister Three**

**Now I'm done! I really hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**A Dog, A Fox, A Bug, and Two Cats**

**Enter: Hanabi**

Hanabi walked into the council room with a fully confident gait. The room was dimly lit and filled with ten Elder Council Members, and Hanabi's father. Hiashi was sitting in a traditional pose at the front and on either side of him sat a row of men and women that made up the Elder Council. Some of the council looked at the young heiress with respect, some with annoyance, but most without any emotion at all.

Hanabi walked between the rows until she was in front of her father. "You requested my presence," Hanabi stated humbly, as she sat down in the same traditional seating position as the rest in the room.

"Hanabi we have reached a decision. If you are ready to deal with the consequences, you may enter the Ninja Academy," Hiashi said with an air of formality.

Hanabi smiled softly, "Thank you. I will accept the consequences."

"Then there is one more order of business," Hiashi continued, "We are sure you have all of the practical skills for the exam, but some of the less practical knowledge might have escaped your education. A quick test will clear this up. What information do you know of the Kagero Village?"

Hanabi raised her brow as if asking if this was really a test, "It was village foolish enough to start a war with Konoha thirty years ago. After a devastation surprise attack by Konoha it declared a cease-fire. Unfortunately for them, a different village decided to destroy them."

Hiashi nodded, satisfied, "Anything else?"

"There was a survivor, by the name of Genno, because he was in Konoha at the time of the attack. He died of unknown causes, though." As Hanabi finished there was an awkward silence in the room. She looked up to see that her father looking at her, with a very exasperated look. Hanabi didn't need her bloodline to know there would most likely be no question like that on the test.

"Hanabi, if I'm correct, that is an A class secret."

"Maybe…" Hanabi looked down, embarrassment clouding her demeanor.

"Hanabi…. Have you been _reading_ again," as Hiashi made the statement Hanabi's face turned cherry red and a low chuckle could be heard from one of Elders. "How exactly did you get your hands on _this_ restricted reading material? I'm sure we don't even have this information in our library."

The proud heiress took a great interest in her knees below her. "It's not that hard. I just go to the Konoha library and act like I'm supposed to be reading whatever I want. No one stops me."

Another chuckle could be heard from one of the Elders and Hanabi's face grew darker. Hiashi just shook his head. "Well, I don't think you'll have trouble with the written test either, so you are dismissed."

Thankful, Hanabi hurried towards the door.

**Enter: Nyaruko**

Nyaruko landed hard in the stool then dissipated her extra momentum by spinning around. "Ramen!" she spurted.

Ayame looked up from her task of wiping the red counter in front of the blonde. "Geez , Nyaruko we can't decide whether we should thank you for free advertising or sue you for noise pollution." The younger girl grinned in reply and Ayame gave her an amused smirk. "Well, we'll decide that later. For now, here's your ramen."

Nyaruko looked at the girl in amazement as she pulled out a hot steaming bowl of noodle. "Amazing, Sannee-san! How did you do that so fast!" Nyaruko dived into the food before she got an answer, but the mystified look stayed in her eyes.

"I'm just that amazing, Nyaruko-chan," Ayame winked at the girl and tried to nonchalantly go back to working, but her father spoke up from the back.

"Don't believe her showing off, Nyaruko-chan," Teuchi said, "We heard your 'Ramen Chant' half a dozen minutes ago. Ayame just decided to whip up your favorite."

……

Iruka finally made it to the shop. It was a good thing he knew where they were meeting, because Nyaruko, in her infinite energy, didn't deem it important to wait up on him. Before the teacher could take a seat, he paused and blinked at the situation before him.

Ayame was mussing his student's hair, grinning slyly. "Well, I guess you caught me this time."

"Sannee-san!" Nyaruko giggled, "You know you can't trick me!"

Ayame increased the intensity of her mussing. "Where'd that confidence come from?! It was working just a second ago!"

Teuchi came towards the front of the shop, wiping his hands on a rag. "Oi! Hello Iruka," he greeted the man, since his normal greeter seemed to be too busy with another customer.

Both girls paused and looked up at the same time. Nyaruko looked up and smiled, while Ayame looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

Iruka moved again and in a stool beside Nyaruko. "Its fine. It seems to be become a habit of the younger generation to not pay mind to their seniors." Iruka gave a pointed look at Nyaruko, but the accused girl just looked up without a clue.

Iruka let the mild reprimanding go. His heart wasn't in it. Truthfully, seeing anyone being nice to Nyaruko and treating her like a normal child made him happy. "I'll take _one_ of what Nyaruko's having."

……

Nyaruko slurped up the last of her noodles of the last of her innumerable bowls of ramen. She looked up at her sensei who, for some reason, looked extremely pale. She just shrugged it off, maybe he ate too much.

Pushing her bowl away, Nyaruko got her sensei attention with a throat clearing. "Ahem, Iggy sensei…"

Iruka focused on Nyaruko and tried to forget how light his wallet would be after the evening was over.

"I was wondering…" Nyaruko swept the bangs off of her forehead and looked at him expectantly. Iruka just gave her a curious look. "You know…"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about," Iruka said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well… couldIwearyourheadband! Pleeeeeeaaaaassssse!"

Iruka started at the girl a second before chuckling. "You get this when graduate from the academy and become a ninja."

"I know! I just want to wear it for a second! I'll give it right back!" Nyaruko begged with her hands held in front of her face.

"No way, Nyaruko," Iruka said bluntly, "Only ninja have the right to wear this headband."

"Hmph," Nyaruko crossed her arms, "You're just being selfish with your headband, Iggy sensei. You watch. When they give me the Hokage Hat, you're going to be like, 'Oh Nyaruko, that looks so cool! You have to let me wear it for a second!' Then I'm going to be like, 'Really… should I? You've always been stingy with your stuff.' Then you're going to say, 'Please, Nyaruko, it just be a second!' Then I'm going to be like, 'Nope! Sorry Iggy sensei! Muhahahahaha!'"

Iruka watched as Nyaruko acted out her tirade with overly dramatic motions and even a haughty laugh featured at the end. He tried not to laugh, but a few chuckles still escaped. "That's just as you should do Nyaruko. The Hokage headdress is a symbol of power, and power and respect just like the headband. You need to earn these things; they can't be borrowed."

Nyaruko 'huffed' and sat down from her acting then laid her head on the counter, "I think I need more ramen then," she muttered.

Iruka went pale again, but thankfully Ayame interrupted them.

"Hey, Iruka," Ayame said, "I was wondering why she calls you Iggy sensei."

Iruka scratched the back of his head, "Well, I think she told me a long time ago, but all I remember is that it doesn't make sense at all. So you'd have to ask Nyaruko." The pair turned to the girl.

Nyaruko jumped up, energetic mood back along with her completely unnecessary motions. "Well, since you asked… You know his name is Iruka." Both listeners nodded. "Well, that has nothing to do with it! On the other hand you know he has a scar on his face, making him look cooler than a teacher actually is."

"Really…?" Iruka said.

"Anyway, another word for scar is stigma, right? Do you get it now?" Both of the listeners shook their heads. "Why not? Its obvious! The coolest sound in the word stigma is ig, so he's Iggy Sensei! Banzai! Banzai! Banzai!"

Iruka turned away from the cheering girl, "So there's your answer if you understood it. But, now I have to ask; why are you the sannee-san?"

Ayame shrugged, "I don't know… I'm the third I guess."

"Well, I can only think of one person Nyaruko would call sister; then you, so who is the last person?" Iruka asked curiously.

Ayame shrugged again, "I could only think of one other, too, and that reminds me…" Ayame interrupted Nyaruko –who had still been cheering 'Banzai! Banzai!'- "Why am I the third one, anyway! Does that mean I'm the not as important as the other two!?"

Nyaruko skipped back out of Ayame's reach, laughing. "I love all my nee's!" For a split second a pained look came across in the girl's face, but it quickly passed. Though, not quickly enough for Iruka to miss.

'_Three nee's hmm…'_

**Enter: Next Day**

Nyaruko sat in her seat, amused by her own thoughts. She dangled her legs restlessly as she absentmindedly swept her eyes over the classroom. In the front of the class were the teacher's desk and the blackboard. The left side of the room was dominated by the windows, which were usually much more interesting than the teacher. Unfortunately, Nyaruko sat on the opposite side near the doors.

There was only a few in the classroom at the moment, because it was actually a while before class started. Nyaruko just didn't have anything to do at home, so not only was she on time to class for once, but she was even early.

She even kind of liked showing up early. It was sort of relaxing.

Before she could become relaxed enough to start her daily nap, unusually early, Nyaruko heard the stampede that meant Sakura-chan and Ino were about to appear.

Grinning, Nyaruko jumped up and started for the door. Just as she reached the handle, two girls jumped into the door, sending the blonde down on her butt.

"Take that, Forehead!" Ino Yamanaka quickly snapped. Her platinum blonde pony tail swung close to her shoulders, and she wore her favorite purple outfit. "I won!"

"Yeah right, Ino-pig!" Sakura Haruno said angrily. She had bright pink hair and her like-wise favorite red outfit. "I was here ten times earlier than you!"

Ino pressed close to the pink haired girl, "Are you off your rocker, Billboard Brow?"

Neither of the girls acknowledged the one on the ground, so Nyaruko decide to make herself noticed. "Hey, that was mean," She spoke getting up from the floor.

Both girls relented their assault on each other. Sakura looked at Nyaruko, but pointedly ignored her. The other girl didn't seem to have heard Nyaruko at all, instead she had been distracted by something else. "_Sasuke-kun_!"

Ino started running towards the target of her affection, and Sakura followed soon after. "Leave _Sasuke-kun_ alone!"

Nyaruko pouted at the girls, but they still weren't paying attention to her, so she went back to her seat and began her daily nap early.

……

A sharp whack to the head, brought Nyaruko back to the world of the living. "Get up, baka! It's your fault we have to do this!"

Nyaruko's head jerked up to see the retreating head of Kiba as he walked towards the front of the room. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, Nyaruko started walking towards the front like all the others had. She got in a line with everyone else and decided she would just hoof it until she could figure out what they were doing.

But, then it hit her. She'd made a slight miscalculation. Somehow she had gotten at the front of the line. Which meant…

"Nyaruko your first," Iruka stood in front of her with his clipboard in hand.

"Umm, what are we doing…?" Nyaruko tried to give her most innocent face, but the desired effect didn't appear. Instead groans of annoyance echoed across the classroom.

"Ug, Nyaruko you're such an idiot. _It's annoying_." The blonde didn't need to look back to know it was Sakura-chan speaking.

In front of her, a vein was pulsing in Iruka's head, "Maybe if you didn't sleep in class you would know what was happening, Nyaruko. Anyway, we'll come back to you. Next, Sasuke."

The mentioned boy stepped up from beside Nyaruko. After a quick hand sign, he erupted in smoke. Now in his place was a perfect replica of the Hokage. He poofed again and he was Sasuke. With an almost bored look, the uchia turned and walked back to his seat.

Most of the girls shrieked a cheer for Sasuke's performance, Sakura and Ino being the loudest. In contrast, Nyaruko turned and gave the boy a quick growl.

"Very good, Sasuke," Iruka made a mark on his clip board, "Next is…"

The class continued in that fashion for a while. All the students were able to complete the jutsu, very few needed to put for any effort, and soon only Nyaruko was standing in the front of the class room.

"Okay Nyaruko," Iruka looked up from his clip board seriously, "You know what you're supposed to be doing now?"

"Of course, sensei," Nyaruko answered with a grin.

"Can you do it?"

The girl looked affronted. "Psh! This is so easy! I do these kinds of things in my sleep." To show the truth in her words, Nyaruko quickly formed a hand sign, but before she could do anything the classroom door violently slide open. All of the student's eyes unconsciously jerked to the door, but by the time they were looking the door had slammed shut by itself. Or, that's what all of the academy students thought. The blonde standing in front of the classroom was the first to notice the intruder.

Nyaruko turned back forward only to there was a person standing there now, just inched from her face. "Eep!" Nyaruko jumped backwards, almost colliding into a first row desk.

"Don't piss yourself twerp," the woman gave Nyaruko the offhand comment.

Looking past the blonde, the woman surveyed the classroom. The other students had noticed her and most were openly staring at her with emotions varying from uncertainty to apathy. _I heard there were many interesting academy students._ The woman gave the classroom a once over again, then smirked. _So this is that famously infamous class._

The woman took a few steps forward; her badge overcoat ruffled on an imaginary wind and her short purple hair tousled energetically. "So munchkins!" The woman hiked a leg onto the top of a desk Her modesty may have been tarnished if not for the mesh body suit under her skirt. "I have some business with you!"

Some of the students flinched at the booming voice, and the woman's smirk only grew.

"Anko-san?" Iruka asked with worry as he walked up beside the woman.

Anko laughed good-naturedly and slapped the teacher soundly on his back. "Don't worry, mother hen, none of them have an appointment with me… yet." A shiver passed through the classroom, even though none of them knew what 'an appointment' was.

"Anko," Iruka said, breaking the heavy tension in the air.

The purple haired woman laughed again. "Sorry about that Iruka. It's just too fun screwing with the munchkins!" Anko chuckled a little more, while Iruka silently shook his head.

"Okay!" Anko turned back to the students, "the real reason I'm here today is to bring a new student."

"Wait!" Nyaruko jumped up, planting her nose in Anko's waist. "You smell… you smell just like cream!" Nyaruko felt a finger hit her forehead with enough force to unbalance her. She stumbled back again and fell on her butt for the second time that day.

"A tip twerp," Anko said, leaning towards her a bit, "Don't hug strangers. Especially if those strangers are ninjas and- wait! I do not smell like anything!"

Nyaruko nodded stubbornly, "Yes you do. Just like Hime-chan."

Anko raised an eyebrow at the girl, "What are you? A hound? I thought we had a whole clan designated to the whole ninja-hound thing." A growl could be heard from one of the students. "Oh, don't take it so personally, munchkin! And you, girlie, sit right there and have some patience."

Anko vividly pointed her finger towards the students. "Now! You all don't need to wonder. Because, your new classmate is already here. Everyone direct your attention to the door on you left!" Anko swung her arm towards the door. As soon she did, a torrent of smoke exploded in front of the door. Swirls of red, purple, and white smoke obscured the door in the grandest faction. Most of the students stared at the event in disbelief, while Anko grinned at her work.

Finally, the smoke cleared to reveal that…

…no one was there.

Now, everyone looked taken by surprise, even Anko. As the room elapsed into an awkward silence the door slid open. A cascade of brown hair tilted into the doorway. "Was that the signal?"

"Yes, it was!" Anko replied with a tick growing on her forehead.

The person in the doorway stepped into the room. "Then I must apologize," the girl said without an ounce of apology in her voice. Nyaruko recognized her instantly as the Hyuuga she'd met before.

The blonde noted Hanabi wore a similar outfit as the day before. She wore loose fitting white pants, with a black sash at top. And a loose white shirt with black pins and sleeves that loose enough that it was impossible to make out her arms. Then both of her hands were covered in black gloves that reached past her wrist.

"Aw whatever," Anko briskly walked out of the door, "Just get in there." On her way out Anko bumped the girl farther inside the classroom with as much care as there was apology in the last sentence.

Hanabi stumbled forward, then quickly turned to give a cold glare to the woman, who'd already disappeared.

Forgetting the brief loss of dignity, Hanabi strode regally into the front of the room. Her steps didn't falter until she saw the blonde girl who was also standing in the front. It would have been impossible for Hanabi to ignore the girl, Nyaruko. She was swinging her arm through the air like a crazy person with that same dripping grin.

Hanabi stopped a couple of feet in front of the teacher's desk. She glanced at Nyaruko, nonchalantly. "So, you standing there because you're a trouble-maker?"

Nyaruko grinned even wider when Hanabi turned to her and she bounded up to the girl, "No… well, I guess so, yeah, basically."

Hanabi was about to admonish the girl when she blinked and stopped herself. _What am I doing? This is way too familiar. I didn't come here for… friendly banter or any other silly indulgences._ Hanabi turned towards the teacher and bowed to the chunnin.

"Yes, Hanabi Hyuuga, I was given word you'd be here soon," Iruka said, greeting the girl with a smile, "You can introduce yourself to the class."

Hanabi nodded and turned around. The class slowly hushed from the murmurings they'd fallen into. "I am Hanabi of the Hyuuga Clan," she said plainly. The class waited in silence for her to continue, but the heiress didn't open her mouth again.

Iruka laughed ineptly to end the awkward silence. "Well, Hanabi, you can sit anywhere you would like." Hanabi nodded once again. "We were just finishing our Henge No Jutsu practice. Most everyone has already executed it, but-"

"Sensei," Hanabi stopped before reaching a seat, "May I go next?"

"Um, sure. Do you know the technique?" Iruka asked.

The placid emotions on the heiress's face were finally replaced by a small amused smile, "I think I can handle it." Hanabi returned to the front and formed the hand sign.

There was a puff of smoke. As it cleared, two more Hanabis were standing in front of the girl.

"No, not the Bunshin-" Iruka started to say.

Hanabi didn't let him finish. She brought her hands up into another hand sign and three clouds of smoke erupted into existence. When the smoke disappeared, there were three different people standing in the spot. The Third Hokage stood in front with an Iruka Sensei and a Nyaruko, both kneeling to him.

"Hokage-sama," both clones said in unison.

The real Iruka walked over to study the henge of himself. _It is surprisingly well done, considering we haven't met before now. _"Excellent, Hanabi." The Hokage smirked, then exploded in smoke to reveal a lone Hanabi.

"Oh! Me next! Me next." Nyaruko ran up to the center. She twirled into place then let loose a grin and wink towards the heiress.

Hanabi shook her head at the completely unnecessary energy, and had to resist making a comment on it once again. Instead she took a few steps toward the desks then turned to watch.

Nyaruko formed the hand sign quickly and paused. She closed her eyes and slowly the blue life sustaining energy started to swirl around her. After a few moments, Nyaruko tensed and smoke covered her. When it cleared, instead of a different form, there were two Nyaruko's.

"Wait, Nyaruko," Iruka tried to stop the girl, but like the other, she didn't let him.

Nyaruko quickly began her next hand sign and used the chakra she'd gathered to easily fuel her next technique. The girl was covered in smoke again, but now there were two different people. Nyaruko wrapped an arm around her henged clone. The blonde looked to the smaller brunette watching. "You used me in yours so I used you in mine."

Hanabi stared at Nyrauko cuddle her. As ridiculous as that sounded even to the Hyuuga, watching was even worse. The young girl could feel her checks begin to burn, and her eyes widen in a most un-noble way. "You- you…"

Before Hanabi could finish, Iruka dispelled the clone. "Nyaruko, if you would please finish the assignment," the teacher said with exasperation, "The assignment was to henge yourself. While that was a fine display of skill, _you didn't meet the initial goal_."

Nyaruko frowned, a little downtrodden by the loss of her clone. "Ok," she said slightly subdued. She made the hand sign once again, and smoke exploded around her. When the smoke cleared, the class saw the Third Hokage.

Expect he was a little too short, and the wrong body-type… On a second glance…

The "Hokage" pulled up his hat a little to reveal the blonde haired girl. "Oops, I um… ran out of chakra…" Nyaruko tried to smile again, to lighten the situation, but once again it didn't work.

"That's why you are suppose to finish your objectives first!" said Iruka, "If something like this happened in a real mission for the village-"

The teacher quickly sunk into a lecture mode and Hanabi tuned out the incessant noise. She was more curious as to if someone could run out of chakra so fast. Though it did make sense when compared to how the blonde hadn't used an ounce of chakra the day before.

Still with a slight feeling of curiosity, Hanabi started towards a seat.

"Now, return to your seat Nyaruko," Iruka finished his lecture, "I hope you won't make the same mistake next time."

"Yes, sir."

Hanabi almost chuckled at Nyaruko's subdued tone. _That's what she gets for disrespecting my image._ Hanabi walked to the row in the very back of the classroom.

She stopped by a nervous looking female student. The girl wore a light, furred jacket, and blue pants. She had short violet hair and pupil less eyes, a lavender color.

"Hinata," Hanabi stated.

At the sound of her name, Hinata violently jumped up. "H-h-hanabi!" The girl gave a few awkward and nervous bows. "H-He-hel- W-welcome. W-what are y-you doing h-here! N-not that y-you can't be h-h-here. I-I j-j-just didn't know.. I-If I had k-known, I would have-have…" Hinata finally paused her broken monologue, and started to bow again. "W-welcome, H-h-hanabi!"

The younger girl simply stared at her sister for a moment, with a completely apathetic face. "Hinata.."

"Y-Yes!" Hinata jerked again.

"…Scoot over."

Hinata blinked at the request. Then she suddenly fumbled out of the heiress's way. Sadly, she managed to tumble off the seat instead of to the next spot. The older Hyuuga fell off the seat, her feet ramming the student closest to her.

Hanabi ignored the sad spectacle and sat in the spot cleared for her, while Hinata picked herself from the floor.

"Geez! Hinata!" Kiba, the student who was kicked, snapped at the violet haired girl. Akumaru, the boy's ninken partner, gave a sleepy bark. He'd previously been napping on Kiba's mess hair, until he was jostled awake.

"S-sorry Kiba," Hinata said as she sat back down between Hanabi and Kiba.

The boy growled with annoyance, "You know, Hinata, I think-"

"We don't care what you think."

The Inuzuka's eyes widened in surprise and anger; he along with Hinata stared at the one who'd made the remark. That heiress was sitting calmly, looking toward the front of the class as if she didn't just say the last rude remark.

"What did you just say?!" Kiba said while Akumaru yipped from the boy's head.

"Kiba-san-" Hinata said trying to calm the situation.

"What?" Hanabi said, "Can you not hear me or is your mind to undeveloped to understand? I said we don't care about your opinions, mongrel."

"Hanabi-"

"Who do you think you're talking to!" Kiba Inuzuka, the son of the current Inuzuka Clanhead, jumped up from his seat. The boy's anger intensified his face, which already looked fierce with the fang-like tattoos on his cheeks and canine like looks.

"K-Kiba-san wait-" Hinta started again.

Hanabi flipped her hand conversationally, still not even glancing at the boy. "You know, he has a point Hinata! Why are we talking to this mongrel?"

"H-hanabi-"

Abnormally sharp nails clawed into the desk top. "You little brat," Kiba said with less volume, but added menace, "I don't know who you think you are but-?

Hanabi firmly planted her palms against the deck, and stood up. She finally turned her head to stare up at her confronter. "My name, if you missed it, is _Hanabi Hyuuga._ But, for someone such as yourself, I should be addressed as _Hyuuga_-sama, and _my sister_ should be addressed as _Hyuuga_-san."

The sudden behavior finally clicked in Hinata's head. _She made this whole issue because Kiba spoke to me too informally…_ Hinata paused for a moment trying to figure out how she should react. She eventually decided she should try to calm them down.

"K-kiba-san, Hanabi," Again, before Hinata could finish a new voice interrupted her.

"Is there something wrong, Kawaiiko?"

_Nyaruko!?_ Hinata looked up and there was Nyaruko, crouched on the desktop, looking at them with a childish-looking determination. _Nyaruko! She's here! Right in front of me! _Thoughts of the previous fight completely left Hinata's head. _I just fell on the floor, did she see that? I must look like a terrible baka. This is so embarrassing._ Hinata could her face burning red. She slunk her head down, trying to hide her blush. _Wait! She just said something. I should reply. Wait… what did she just say…_

Hinata looked up. _Kawaiiko? Did she just say Kawaiiko? Did she just call me…?_ No, Hinata quickly saw who Nyaruko was talking. The only one the blonde was looking at was Hanabi. Hinata looked over to her sister. Hanabi was standing stiffly, with a bright red face.

Hinata blinked slowly, then let her head fall again. _Of course. What was I thinking?_

"You all settle down up there!" Iruka called, "Nyaruko, get off from the desk and take your seat."

"Yes, Sensei!" Nyaruko called down to the teacher before locking eyes with the young heiress. "See ya later." The blonde jumped back down to her row and sat in her seat. Kiba grunted then sat back down.

Hanabi let out a sigh then sat down just as awkwardly as she'd been standing and with just as red a face. _The audacity of that girl! Calling me that name again! Such… audacity! Arg! Baka girl! Baka girl!... Baka…ko. That's a good name for her! Bakako! Hahahaha! Bakako!_

"H-hanabi…" Hinata said reluctantly.

"!" Hanabi started out of her retrieve with less dignity than she would have liked. "Yes, Hinata?"

"A-are you friends with N-nyaruko?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"F-friends with her!?" Hanabi said, shaking her head, "No. You're definitely mistaken, Hinata."

"She just called you by a pet name."

Hanabi stared at her sister. _That just now was a statement, not a question, not even a hesitation. That's great, but the timing could be better…_

"No, no, no," Hanabi shook her head reverently, "That just now wasn't a pet name. Not in the slightest. Now that that's all taken care of, we should listen to our teacher." Hanabi managed to abruptly ended the conversation and the pair forgot the incident, or at least no one spoke of it again.

**Enter: Nyaruko**

The rest of the day went by with little resistance. The different teachers came and went, teaching their respective subjects. The only thing out of norm was the periodic confrontation between Hanabi and Kiba.

"Lunchie Lunchie Lunch!" Nyaruko said loudly as she very merrily walked. She, along with the rest of her class, was having a lunch break outside. There were kids sitting around in the grass laughing loudly, whispering under trees with giggles, tumbling in the dirt, sitting with a sullen looks, sleeping, throwing lovey dovey eyes, and a few were even actually focused on their food. It was an average lunch for the class.

Nyaruko dropped down next to her usually lunching companion, under the shade of a tree. "It's such a great day isn't it Shin!"

The boy named Shino Aburame simply gavee a slight shake of his head in reply to statement/question. That was at least all Nyaruko could see. He wore a grey jacket that hid his mouth and he wore a pair of dark black sunglasses that hid his eyes.

Shino reached beside him and picked up a double layer lunchbox. He handed the top layer to Nyaruko and kept the bottom for himself.

The girl glowed at the box as if she'd been handed the Hokage hat. She grabbed the box and clutched it to her chest. "Send my thanks to the chief!"

In contrast Shino calmly opened his lunch. "You shouldn't do that. Why? Because, all the food will spill out."

"Ah!" Nyaruko fumbled with the box until she managed to lay it flat on her lap. "As I was saying… Thanks for the food, and let's eat!" Nyaruko looked and saw the boy had skipped the formalities and already began eating. "Oi! You started before me, that's no fair!" Nyaruko dived into her food. Shino glanced at her wondering if she thought eating was a contest now.

The pair has somehow fallen into a similar pattern of lunches a long time ago. One day Shino and Nyaruko had just happened to sit under that same tree. They had been sitting on different sides of the tree and neither was paying attention to the other. But before long, Shino could easily hear the girl's stomach growling.

The boy ate half of his lunch then frankly handed her the rest, saying only, "You didn't bring a lunch today, and you're hungry aren't you? You should eat."

This continued the next day and on forth. Shino never question why Nyaruko never had a lunch and he didn't seem to mind giving her some. Instead the amount of food slowly grew until two lunchboxes were needed.

"Oh , Shin! Guess what!" Nyaruko said, barely managing to swallow her food before bursting out. She didn't get a response, but she sensed the slight shift of attention that was answer enough from Shino. "I met this really cute girl!"

Shino gave a slight shake of his head. By now, he was used to Nyaruko's…quirks. "Is that so surprising? You seem to do that every day…"

"No this is different!" Nyaruko said, "She spoke back!"

Shino gave an accepting nod at the difference. It was true most of the time the targets of Nyaruko's affection didn't want anything to do with her… for one reason or another…

"The best part is that she's in our class now!"

Shino finally stopped eating. He raised his eyebrow at Nyaruko to display his thoughts. Nyaruko having any sort of relationship with the young Hyuuga Heiress seem improbably at best.

Nyaruko waved away her friend's concerns. "Don't be such a worrywart. Ah!"

The sparkly look that Shino had learnt to recognize came over Nyaruko's face. He guessed that a 'cute' girl was behind him.

"Look! Look!" Nyaruko said bouncing a little, "There she is!"

…

……

"Is there something _you_ want?" Hanabi said loudly from underneath a tree.

"H-hanabi…" Hinata, who was sitting beside the girl, tried and failed to stop what was about to happen, just like she had the rest of the day.

"Brat-sama," Kiba said, standing over them, "The only thing I want is to eat my lunch."

"No one is stopping you," Hanabi said, "Leave and go eat your lunch."

"I eat my lunch _here_."

Hanabi made a quick mock laugh, "Well as you can see, we are eating lunch here. So you can go somewhere else."

"I don't care whether you're here or not," Kiba said with a slight growl, "I eat here."

"Not today."

"I eat here every day!"

"And, I should care because…"

"Arr! You stupid little brat!"

……

…

"She's so cute! Isn't she?" Nyaruko turned back to Shino with the dreamy look still in her eyes.

Shino shook his head a little and started back eating. _If that's what you call cute… But I guess its better than someone who talks with their fist… Maybe girls have different taste in girls than guys do?_

"Well, I guess it's good that you think that. If you said my girl was cute, I might have to beat you up or something." Nyaruko threaten the boy with a childish giggle.

Shino shook his head for the third time. _Conversation with Nyaruko is never average._

**Enter: Hanabi**

Hanabi let out a sigh as the school day finally came to an end. She silently hoped she wouldn't be put through much more of the boring torture. She looked beside her and was surprised to see her sister wasn't there. It appeared that the older Hyuuga had somehow already managed to exit the classroom.

Next, Hanabi found herself looking for Nyaruko. Not for any particular reason, definitely. Just because. But, the blond catastrophe was also gone already.

Hanabi huffed in annoyance. _Whats with leaving so fast?_ She huffed again and left the classroom. _But it's not I wanted someone to walk home with or something. Its just weird to leave so quickly. _ Humph. _In fact I'm not even going straight home, so it's a good thing I don't anyone I'd have to drag around._

Hanabi abruptly stopped walking. _I wasted a whole day in that class, I should train a little at least._ The heiress turned directions and started for the training grounds.

Hanabi hadn't made it far into the training woods when she heard someone training. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Hanabi traveled a little closer then used her bloodline.

_Its Nyaruko… _Hanabi was about to leave, considering she didn't have any incredibly urge to spy on the other girl, but she was detained by her curiosity. Hanabi recalled how Nyaruko seemed to have almost no chakra. She decided she needed to see for herself, so Hanabi focused her bloodline a little more and peeked at Nyaruko's chakra coils. When she did, she couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath from escaping her lips.

_Her chakra coils…_

_their… _

_almost nonexistent…_

_Forget using techniques! How could the girl be alive with only that much chakra._ Haanbi froze in utter disbelief, studying the blonde as she threw kunai, did exercises, and ran around. _I've never seen anyone with such small chakra coils. I never thought it was possible…_ Hanabi focused even harder on Nyaruko's body. _Wait, what is that?_

Hanabi could barely see red mix in with the blue chakra coils. No, not mixed with, but wrapped around. There was something red constraining around the coils like a chain. Hanabi stretched her knowledge to try to think of an explanation for this but she could think of a single thing.

_I must be missing something. Something._ Unconsciously moving closer to the training area, Hanabi tried to work her eyes even harder than before. _Something…_ Almost to her surprise, Hanabi was actually starting to see something. It was like there was a fog around the girl and it was just starting to disappear. _What's this…? Is that-_

"Ow!" Hanabi literally flinched back so hard she fall to the ground. "Ow, oooow," Hanabi muttered to herself, keeping on hand steady on the ground while the other clutched her left eye. "What was that?" Hanabi heard Nyaruko running towards her.

"Kawaiiko!" Nyaruko said, sounding convincingly worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Hanabi started to get up with only one free hand, but for some reason she was a little too wobbly. Before the heiress could fall back to the ground to try again, Nyaruko had grabed her free wrist and placed a hand against her back to pull her up. "What are you doing!"

"Whats wrong?" Nyaruko said, still sounding worried, but completely ignoring Hanabi's comment.

"Um… something just got in my eye…" Hanabi said, trying to ignore her blush which came from, partly the embarrassment of being caught while she was sort-of spying, partly the embarrassment of being held like she was helpless, and partly because she wasn't stopping herself from being held up.

"You should be careful," Nyaruko said, "I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"W-why is that," Hanabi said, still very aware of her blush.

Nyaruko looked at her like she had no idea what she could mean, then her normal goofy smile came back. "Because you're my Kawaiiko."

"!" Hanabi simply stared at the incomprehensible girl in front of her. Finally she turned her head and stepped out of Nyaruko's reach. "I'm going home."

"See ya, Kawaiiko."

"Stop calling me that!"

…

……**.**

Hanabi walked into the main room of the Main Hyuuga Family area of her home. "Good evening, father," she spoke quickly to the only other person present. Then, considering she was still suspiciously holding a hand over her stinging eye, she quickly headed for her room.

Once inside she finally relaxed. She sat down in front of her mirror and slowly removed her hand from her eye. It was red, really red. _How did this happen. That whole incident didn't make any sense! What was that I saw. It looked like-_

Hanabi jumped when she felt something cold on her eye, but then she heard her father's voice. "A cold rag would be the best option."

Hanabi relaxed again, thinking about how disgraceful it was to be caught by surprise so much today. "Thank you father." She raised her hand to hold the rag against her eye herself.

Hiashi turned and started out of the room. Before he left he turned and looked at his daughter. Truthfully he had no parental worries about sending her to the school. If he was going to be worried it would be for any student that managed to get on her bad side. He was more curious as to what was flustering her mind so much that she'd wouldn't notice him walk through an open door, and also how she managed to hurt her eye. Though, the clan head had an inkling suspicion.

"Father, are there things that even the Byakugan can't see?"

Hiashi expected this question to appear, and it led him to believe his suspicions were correct. "Were your eyes as strong as they are today, when you were younger?" he said in reply to her question.

"No, they weren't," Hanabi said thinking about where this was going, "So if their getting stronger there has to be things they couldn't do at previous strengths."

A small smile appeared in Hiashi's lips. "Correct."

"Father," Hanabi seemed a little more hesitant this time, "If I may I ask you another question?"

"Of course, Hanabi."

"Do you know anything about a girl name Nyaruko Uzumaki?"

Hiashi's suspicions were confirmed. But, how should he answer her. The truth was a very complex answer, not even considering the complexity added because of a certain law of silence made by the Third Hokage.

"What am I asking?" Hanabi said slightly flustered, "Of course you don't know about an average girl in my class. Forget I asked."

"Nyaruko," Hiashi said, noting Hanabi's flustered rambling, "she is a very interesting girl." Hanabi's eyes widened at the answer, even her mouth opened slightly in an ungainly fashion. "Is that your last question?" Hanabi nodded her head without changing her expression. Hiashi left then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hanabi thoughtfully turned back forward. _Nyaruko Uzumaki. Escaping Chuunins. Complete disregard of my status. Very interesting body. And even my father knows your name._

"_Because you're my Kawaiiko."_

Hanabi turned lightly red, and quickly swung her head around to make sure no one had seen her. After realizing she was alone in her room, Hanabi chuckled at her own behavior.

"Nyaruko Uzumaki _is_ a very interesting girl," the heiress said while unconsciously holding her wrist, and a small –just as subconscious– smile.

**Enter: Hinata**

"Nyaruko Uzumaki is a very interesting girl."

The sentence stopped Hinata in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her heart throbbed painfully. The blue haired girl clutched her hands against her chest in an effort to stop the pain. _What's wrong with me? Why should I be so surprised? It's always Hanabi. I shouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't… I'm not… _

_But why is it still so painful…_

Hinata slowly moved continued walking past Hanabi's door and into her room.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I didn't explain about the Kyuubi incident AGAIN!**

**But, I did give some big hints in the chapter. (They weren't all very conspicuous, though.)**

**Okay, okay, rest assured I'm pretty sure the next chapter will have the Graduation Test.**

**That's when everything will become clear, just like in the manga. (It doesn't_ play out_ like the manga. FYI)**

**Lastly, a thanks to kashijin! I'm trying to make a habit now of describing the people, but its hard to wrap my head around past perfects and such. XD I'll keep trying! Thanks!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you thought! **


End file.
